Star Wars Episode 9: A New Order
by jrwittig
Summary: One year after events of The Last Jedi, Rey finds herself still trying to connect with Ben Solo - he shuts her out. Can he bring himself to change what he's become? Or has he changed already? Dig deeper into the sequel characters and explore a possible Episode 9 story with new characters and Knights of Ren, too!


STAR WARS: A NEW ORDER

A NOVELIZATION

Written By

J.R. Wittig

Based on characters created by George Lucas

No portion of this story may be performed, reproduced or used by any means, or quoted or published in any medium without prior written consent from the author.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

EPISODE IX

A NEW ORDER

The GALAXY is secretly divided under First Order control. Many fear for the stability of the First Order under the command of new Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and General Armitage Hux.

Luke Skywalker's death seemed to diminish hope for the Resistance. Among a lowly group there are whispers of a new hero, a girl named REY, who could free the Galaxy.

Resources are limited however, and recruits to their cause appear small, compared to the vastness of the First ORDER ...

Chapter 1 As It Stands

Ben Solo walks confidently dressed as Kylo Ren. The title of Supreme Leader now rested on his shoulders, and his mask provides a comfortable barrier between his Galaxy and his feelings. His long blue cape swishes behind him as he travels to meet General Hux for their appointment in the upper hanger of his new command ship. Six of his Knights of Ren, dressed as blue praetorian guards, stay in step with him as he goes.

General Hux is never late. The appearance of the blue in the throne room, Ben Solo's cape, the new color of the guards, it doesn't bother him. Thus far Snoke's former apprentice has not interfered too much in his day to day tasks, and has managed to maintain a certain dignified presence Hux appreciates. Red, blue, it's all the same. He notices that Ben's insignia on his shoulders are missing their hexagonal box, but he says nothing as they walk side by side to meet the diplomats of Mandalore at the docking bay.

The Supreme Leader always speaks first. He doesn't waste time. He's polite and straight forward. Everyone who meets him has the same experience. In his mask he is foreboding, and no one outside The First Order has seen him without it, but his brief words and formality of manner instantly offset the feeling. His voice is deeper in the mask, but less distorted than the diplomats of Mandalore once thought.

"Welcome. We are pleased to have you aboard. As you can see your support has been well used." Ben's words through the mask are sincere. What more can they expect? Everyone in the Galaxy now knows General Hux is the one who does most of the talking.

"You can see the design is sleeker. Much more economical. Very fast. Allow me to give you a tour," the red-headed man bows his head slightly. A gesture that, although many find him too proper and once grating, inevitably invites trust.

As the group follows the two men, younger than so many of their subjects in the Galaxy, even the most discerning of diplomats would have a hard time finding anything to reprove.

Distant against the five rising moons on a jungle planet, Rey escorts a group of Resistance supporters onto the Millennium Falcon. As she closes the door she flashes back to closing the door to Ben as they left Crait almost a year before. Dozens of missions and reconnaissance have not lessened the feeling of that moment. She had no other choice. She felt no regret, but Ben's unwillingness to connect since had left her wondering if there was an alternative she hadn't considered at the time.

Rey remembers waking up the night she and Ben defeated Snoke, and pulls the broken lightsaber to her with the force. She stumbles as she stands and picks up a light blue crystal from the ground, examining it briefly. She looks toward the hanger for Snoke's escape vehicle. Standing over Ben, still knocked out on the floor of the throne room, she sees the other piece of the lightsaber just past him. Rey kneels and reaches over him for it. As she does she says something in his ear before leaving him to escape.

Ben stands at the windows of his new throne room looking out at the stars.

The new throne room of the First Order Command ship is proportional to the new ship – less than half the size of Snoke's Supremacy. Three large windows serve as the background of the room, with blue light giving the base of the windows a serene glow. The Supreme Leader's Guards are dressed in deep blue and seem almost to blend into the backdrop of stars.

Ben feels Rey seeking his connection and it brings him back to the previous throne room in an instant. He lay asleep after they pulled his grandfather's lightsaber apart with the force. He can feel her close as she leans over him, but is unable to move. Unable to wake. He closes his eyes as if to revisit the moment and once again hear the words she leaves with him, "I still believe in you."

Ben clenches his gloved fist around a small piece of the blue exploded lightsaber crystal.

Not again. Rey has tried connecting with his mind countless times. He can't bring himself to let her see him. He can almost see her clearly as she pilots the Millennium Falcon a system away and quickly shuts her out.

"Supreme Leader," Hux's words slice through Ben's tranquility, "there seems to be a skirmish on Varshand. The workers are rebelling against their local government, they're requesting back up to quiet down the rebellion."

Ben tries to sound more interested than he is.

"Why? What happened?

"The workers refuse to work until their conditions are improved, and sabotaged some of the site."

"Why is the local government refusing to aid the workers?" This is just the sort of thing that tires Ben easily.

Disgustedly Hux can never understand why he and Ben don't see eye to eye, "Because, they're only factory workers."

Ben is afraid that if he turns to him Hux will see his irritation with him. He pauses to make sure his feelings don't show in his voice,

"Why do _we_ feed our armies so well General Hux?"

"What?"

"Answer the question."

"They are more compliant and capable when well provisioned."

"Send down some troops to aid in seeing that the workers get what they deserve. Commander Gow will make sure the planet's leaders are compliant."

"You want to aid the disrupters?" Hux demands incredulously.

"I want to show the people that the First Order is on their side."

"Are we?"

Ben feels the urge to pummel Hux's superiority complex into the next room with the force. Instead he turns so that Hux can see the look in his eyes.

"Are they armed?"

"I don't think so."

"Threatening the Order?

"Not really—"

"With the Resistance?"

"No, but, they…"

"Then support them." Ben turns back to the window. He longs for a time he might once again see Rey's face in person. Prove to her she misunderstood him.

"They support us by giving us what we need, let's make sure they know they're on the right side."

Hux is confused, but what more can he say? "As you wish." He is relieved by Ben's clear effort not to torment him, but it's also suspicious, "What's wrong with you?"

Ben flashes Hux a look that makes him fidget where he stands. "

Nevermind." The general says hurriedly turning to leave. With his back to Ben his confidence grows. He can't decide if now is the time to say more. The Knights of Ren standing in their places by the door irritate him. Why does the force wielder have personal guards? Because he was beaten by a scavenger. Hux grits his teeth at the thought of this before taking a step down from the throne area.

"On second thought," Ben changes his mind, "I'll go myself to escort the troops. I'd like to debut our newest fighters."

Always it seems that when Hux has decided he can no longer be at Ben's side, he surprises him. For all his faults and immaturity Ben Solo had some very brilliant ideas that Armitage Hux could not deny. Hux was genuinely excited about their new fighters.

"Very good Supreme Leader."

Planet Varshand was the perfect place for manufacturing fighters. It had wide open plains and many willing workers from all over the Galaxy. They had formed a union, which for the most part had been upheld. Their uprising had started as an accident, but the workers of the main factory in the northwestern hemisphere had taken it as an opportunity to make their sentiments known.

Many ships in construction, and vehicles in test phases, fly back and forth at any given daylight hour. Varshand was a hub of construction and a steady job was always available. Their demands had been met. Tie fighters circled the planet. All the rumors of the First Order being tyrants had turned out not to be true for them.

As a part of the Resistance X-Wing fleet races toward the planet on one side, the Millennium Falcon circles the planet and lands in one of the forested areas near the largest plant.

Finn and Rose exit in Death Trooper uniforms and Rey waves them off. Rey looks to the sky and sees the First Order Squadrons entering the atmosphere. Her first instinct is to get far away and fast. She doesn't move to leave, hoping to test whether she can sense something she can't see. Something beyond the red windows of the lead fighter she expects to arrive. Is she scared?

"Leave now! Quickly!" The familiar voice of warning in her head overtakes her curiosity and reluctantly she obeys.

"Chewie. Let's get to the moon as planned!"

A flood of tie fighters follow the Resistance band instantly, and they're prepared. Inside his X-Wing Poe Dameron communicates the update, "Alright, Rose and Finn are on the ground. Here we go! They are after us hard. You know what to do."

"Copy that." Says fighter 1.

"Let's do this!" Says fighter 2.

Their mission is simple now that they've delivered Rose and Finn: Extract the leaders that are in danger from the First Order. Destroy as many First Order Tie Fighters as possible.

The X-Wing fleet races fighting back and forth with the tie fighters. As they fly low they can see that the people are not happy to see them, which is surprising. They are always the good guys, but on this day, they seem unwelcome.

Suddenly Kylo Ren's Fighter enters the atmosphere with a small fleet of BLACK X-WING FIGHTERS, FIRST ORDER insignia painted in deep blue on the wings and sides. The Resistance Pilots can't make sense of what this means.

"Uh, Commander, you see what I see?" Fighter 1 is disconcerted.

Fighter 2 is just confused, "Are those ours?"

Poe tries to get a better look, "Yeah, I see. No, they aren't. Stick to the plan."

As the Millennium Falcon leaves the atmosphere Kylo Ren's fighter passes too close for comfort. Ben looks after it but stays focused and barrels towards the planet's surface. Fighter 2 can see already that Kylo Ren has singled out their leader.

"Looks like he's gunning for you Poe. Want us to cover you?"

"Nah, I'll draw him off. Get done what you can and I'll see you back home!" Poe isn't worried about his abilities to escape, and in the meantime, save his fleet to complete their mission.

Poe draws fire from Ben as he flies across a small inlet of water and around some large stones. He is impressed that Ben can keep up and smiles to himself until Ben's voice comes into the cockpit of his X-Wing.

"You don't know what you're doing here captain." Ben's voice is disturbingly calm.

Poe isn't sure how Ben is talking to him and it makes him feel uneasy, but he brushes it off, "Sure I do. And it's Commander. What are you and your little black friends playing anyway?"

"You're doing yourselves more harm than good here."

Poe doesn't understand what he means, "You tell that to every planet you take over?"

"You're on the wrong side of this fight. If you don't leave now I'll blow you out of the sky."

Despite the wisdom Commander Dameron has gained in the last year of his life. He isn't one to back down from a fight.

"I'd love to see you try!" Poe dares.

The two fighters race around after each other. With each turn Poe feels he should be losing Ben, but Ben only gets closer. Ben makes a move to shoot Poe and misses. Too close for Poe's comfort he maneuvers his craft as fast and as far as he can to no avail. Ben's Fighter turns upside down around a corner, and to Poe's dismay the rear end of his fighter ignites, crashing into the trees, echoed by very disturbed beeps from BB8.

Finn and Rose speak to the director of production deep within the largest X-Wing factory on Varshand. He is a flying alien and hovers in place nervously. He is middle aged and looks left and right every few seconds. The director knows who Finn and Rose are, and is determined to help them. They duck into his office and speak in more hushed tones.

"So you see," the director points out, "even if we sabotaged the whole operation, they'd just come after us. They'd wipe us out. These are people, with families. We need the production orders. The Galaxy isn't growing the way it used to before the First Order took control."

Finn looks disappointed, "Who would they turn to if your factories were destroyed?"

"Who would the Resistance turn to? When we aren't making stuff for the First Order, we are making stuff for you."

Rose is still mystified by the idea that The First Order is constructing a fleet to match their own.

"So what's with the sudden First Order interest in making X-Wings?"

"I don't know, but it's a big order."

Rose, Finn and the Director look through the window as the X-Wing guts pass along the factory line. Rose has spent the last few months shadowing Leia. Diplomacy and duty come naturally to her. Leia recognized this instantly, taking her under her wing. Unlike Rey, Rose possesses the ability to keep emotion from her decisions. Leia can't help feeling that Rey is much more like her late husband and brother than herself, and she loves her dearly. Rose has all the potential of a great leader and her love of the Galaxy and its people motivate her daily. Her mind approaches problems now, as she always did behind the pipes of ships.

"What if we built in a flaw?"

"A flaw like what?" Finn isn't sure how that would help.

"Something that wouldn't be noticeable at first, like navigation gaps, but something that, would, with a little use, blow up the fighters?"

The Director is intrigued, "Yes. That could actually work. We're set to finish this order soon, but we could get it done before these batches are complete."

As they go over the plans Finn stands guard at the door. It has been a busy year gathering the Resistance from nothing. He has watched Rose blossom into a great diplomat. Through it all she has never mentioned her feelings for him. He has never mentioned the kiss. He admires her, but not the way she might have hoped and so their friendship continues as it did before. Finn feels close to her, and comfortable enough to be honest, if she ever asked.

As they leave the Director's office he can't help but let her know he's impressed, "It's really incredible and scary how your mind works sometimes."

"Thanks," She doesn't let herself smile all the way. The mission comes first.

After getting word that Poe's fighter went down their mission was somewhat jeopardized. The First Order death troopers had since left the planet. But no Storm Trooper would approach them and question why they were still there. The next point of contact wouldn't be for a few hours, and they needed to blend until then.

Finn knows the protocol and they head to the open area where all the First Order Soldiers would be gathering for midday rations. It is an outdoor cafeteria of sorts. They sit with their food taking off their helmets. Finn continues to scan the faces of the troopers as they sit. He watches the next line across the way nervously confirming his anonymity. Rose can't help but notice. They haven't been this close to Storm Troopers since their near execution on Snoke's ship.

"Do they scare you?"

"They don't know me. Older generation," Finn takes a few bites keeping his eye out.

Rose can't always hide how cute she thinks he is when he is scared.

"Do you ever miss it?"

Her question brings Finn back in the moment. As hectic as the last months have been, he almost can't believe her query.

"Being a storm trooper? I miss the food sometimes. The feeling that everyone knew where you were coming from, you know, until I left and they didn't.

Finn takes a drink and makes a strange face at the taste. Rose looks in her own cup and takes another drink.

"What? I think it's good."

"Don't drink it," Finn orders quietly, "It's what they give the storm troopers. They say it's vitamins or something, but the day of my first mission I was feeling strange, so I went to sick bay. I missed breakfast but thought I'd be fine until lunch cuz of how I was feeling. By the time we launched I knew something was off. I figured out how to keep from taking it for a couple of days after that and it was like I could-"

"Feel?"

"Exactly, think too. I knew I had to get out of there," Finn shakes his head as he takes another bite and checks the time. Rose watches him carefully and pushes her drink to the side. He never told her that before. She's been careful not to ask too many questions. Rose's feelings for Finn don't get in the way of her daily decisions, but most of her ideas stem from her sympathy for him.

She speaks suddenly but in a whisper across the table, "I wonder how chaotic it would be if all of them suddenly stopped taking it at once?"

They exchange a knowing look, and they can't wait to be picked up so they can put it to the others.

Inside the Millenmium Falcon as they travel back to their base, BB8 rolls back and forth behind Poe as he paces in front of a hologram of Leia. Poe looks like he's been blown up. Finn and Rose are still dressed as black troopers. Rey stands to one side with her arms folded not sure what to think as the Commander addresses Leia in frustration.

"I don't understand! The First Order is systematically destroying every semblance of Resistance in the Galaxy!"

"And in the meantime aiding even the lowliest of

people who have made them wealthy." Rose shakes her head.

"They've been putting down troops in the most remote of places to make sure that the masses who support them are taken care of."

"Yeah, for now. Until the First Order turns and crushes them," Finn offers.

"At least you're alive," Leia reminds him. "The word from the fighters who returned was that you didn't make it."

"Well my fighter didn't." BB8 beeps anxiously alongside him. "Man he's a crack shot!"

"I need you to focus Poe," Leia seems to plead with him. Poe stops pacing and his gaze rests upon Rey past Leia's hologram.

"It's strategy," he concludes, "What is their endgame?"

"They're winning over the Galaxy with food and a sense of security, that's why less and less people are willing to help us. They're contented. The First Order hardly looks like the bad guys this way," Rose laments.

Finn is not convinced, "Yeah but what happens when they start to show their true colors?"

Poe's eyes lose a little hope, "It might be too late then. It's like someone has a history book of every detail of the rebellion, and they're beating us with it. We're running out of places to hide."

Rey can sense Poe's shift in confidence and chimes in, "Then we'll have to get more creative. Make a brand-new strategy."

Poe is reminded of the words of Kylo Ren that Rey has shared with them several times.

"Let the past die."

"Exactly," Rey smiles.

Leia is proud of how much Poe has grown and how little they actually need her. "I'll transmit a message of encouragement. They've been recruiting, and even worse, people have been joining."

Finn, Poe and Rey are all shocked, "What?!"

Rose knows they can't offer the grandeur of joining the First Order. But she remains certain they are on the right side.

"Unless we can get people to realize they need to take a stand where they are, we have no hope of fighting back."

Arriving back on Chandrila Poe is relieved to be able to clean the charred stain of Ben's mark from his downed fighter with a shower.

Poe comes out of a hallway fresh and ready to examine new information in the command room. BB8 trails him and Finn and Rose follow, explaining their newest information.

"They do what?"

Finn explains it in simpler terms, "It's like a drink. They take it morning and night to keep them all - on the same page or something."

"But if we could somehow get onboard and mess with the drink, or change the formula where they make it," Rose offers. Finn's shoulders sink a little.

"They only make it onboard the main command ship, that's their biggest kitchen. Or at least, it was. They ship it out from there."

Poe doesn't seem to think this is cause for giving up and there is a spring in his step, "First the fighters, now this. You guys are on a roll. I like it. But how do we get on board?"

Poe watches Rey walking out of the hanger door. He raises his eyebrows at Finn, and Rose seems to reluctantly know what they are thinking.

Chapter 2 Past the Past

Early morning Ben Solo sits at the edge of his bed, hands in fists looking out the window. He hears echoes of Luke's voice in his head as he once taught him.

Later he looks over a table in the throne room and hears Luke's voice again. The last thing he hears is, "I'll always be with you." He suddenly becomes aware of Hux standing there looking up at his map.

"Don't you think you've had enough vacations as of late?" Hux chokes on his last words.

Ben sounds indifferent when he speaks and seems to expend no effort as Hux struggles for air.

"Is that any way to talk to your supreme leader? Snoke's final wish was that I destroy Ach-to."

Hux suddenly drops to his knees holding his neck. In a raspy voice Hux manages, "Long live the Supreme Leader."

Ben always finds this amusing and flashes half a smile, "Thank you."

Hux gets up slowly from his knees.

"Why don't you just kill me?"

Almost sarcastically but without looking at Hux, "When you're so good at what you do? How are our preparations for a home planet base coming?"

"I have it narrowed down to Naboo or Chandrila. We seem to have equal supporters on each and ample resources on both."

Ben pauses for a split second, "Naboo. It's prettier."

Hux is irritated that Ben has the final say on everything. He can't hide the disdain in his voice, "Alright…anything else _supreme leader_?"

"No, you may go. And Hux, don't forget who between the two of us possesses the real power."

Hux glowers away and sneers at Ben's guards as he goes. He's getting tired of the abuse he suffers at the hand of a man who he feels is his inferior in every way. He knows that he is powerless against him, and hates even more that Ben knows, and is constantly reminding him.

At Sunset on Chandrila Rey stands with a group of children at the edge of a cliff. She shows them how to swing a stick to fight with as a mock lightsaber. Rey holds Luke's repaired, albeit modified, light saber. It has a long handle and a shorter light blue blade. Rey enjoys being with the children. She was never around many young people on Jakku. She is still the youngest adult in her association.

Rey takes her time to finish demonstrating her defensive move. Poe and Finn watch patiently until she finishes.

"OK, that's it for today."

The kids are reluctant, "Awe! Thanks Rey!" they acknowledge the two men as they pass, "Hi Commander Dameron! Hi Finn!"

As the kids run off up the hill Poe approaches Rey seriously.

"So, have you been able to have any more contact with Kylo Ren?"

Rey looks at Finn irritated that he told Poe about it at all. She sighs looking out over the cliff.

"No."

Finn realizes that she may have been seeking Kylo Ren's connection repeatedly over the months and his voice comes out accusingly, "Have you tried?"

Rey ignores him speaking directly to Poe, "I've tried a few times, but he's shut off our connection completely."

"Can you try harder? We could really use someone on the inside."

Rey is intrigued, "For what exactly?"

Finn and Poe smile to each other, excited to share their plan.

Later Rey stands concentrating in the main hanger on Chandrila during evening rations. She attempts to reach Ben. She hears voices and brushes them off. She gets nothing and in frustration rocks a few x-wings. She notices this and begins to lift them off the ground carefully, two at a time, then all the ones closest to her at once.

Feeling Finn approach her she sets them down gently. Finn's favorite moments are when he and Rey are alone. The moments have been few in the last months, but she always gives him her full attention when she can.

"Guess that would have made scavenging back on Jakku a little easier."

Rey smiles but is clearly frustrated by something else.

"Are you okay?"

Rey didn't mean to lie to Finn, but there were so many things she couldn't make him understand. The voices surge once again in her head and she pushes them back.

"Yeah. Just ready for our next mission."

Chewbacca stays with the ship as they land on a desert planet. The planet's four moons fade behind the backdrop of rocky low mountains. Maz Kanata meets them at the door of the Millenium Falcon and they follow her into the town. Maz whispers something to them and runs off.

Finn and Rey make their way to a door at the end of an alley. The town is quiet, too quiet. As they approach Rey keeps looking over her shoulder. She hears the same voice again from Varshand.

"Run!"

Rey repeats the word aloud to Finn grabbing his jacket, "Run."

"What?" Finn isn't sure why Rey feels they need to leave. They hear a scrambling from behind the door as they turn in the opposite direction. A large explosion from behind them urges them faster. They round a corner and leap over a low wall. Storm Troopers come running from seemingly nowhere and they dodge them by ducking through a few dwellings and retracing their steps.

They run into Maz and an alien woman, a beautiful redhead, who wields two lightsabers. They race through corridors and duck into a building that looks like apartments. It is open inside, and eerily quiet. Several intimidating-looking men dressed in black robes and masks close in. The alien woman seems to know them and they clearly expected her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The first masked Knight asks.

"Do I have a choice?" The alien woman asks swinging open her sabers. One is red, and one is white.

"Guess not," he swings out his saber and the two men stand forth to face her in combat. Maz and Finn attempt to blast them and they easily deflect their blasts. Rey can see there are more men up in the shadows.

Rey speaks quietly to the alien woman and draws her saber, "Who are they?"

Finn's voice comes from behind her right shoulder, "Knights of Ren."

The alien woman looks right, and then left. She speaks

concerned and in a low voice, "Head for your ship."

Rey stands her ground. The alien woman smiles and moves to attack. They fight together fiercely. After great, but brief efforts the two women manage to kill one man and disarm and corner the other and Maz blasts him.

They run through to the other side of the building before the others can catch them. Rey takes the lead and lightsabers seem to appear at every turn. Maz and Finn do their best not to get sliced. One Knight grabs Rey by her hair which she instinctively slices off to escape. Maz attempts to trip quite a few and succeeds. Finn carries Rey's staff and accidentally gets it sliced in half which she doesn't appreciate.

They narrowly escape as Finn calls Chewbacca to come for them. They jump to enter the Millenium Falcon running, and take off before the door is closed. Rey uses the force to ground the black x-wings that begin to pursue them from behind.

The alien woman is winded as she speaks, "Did _you_ do that?"

"It's kinda her newest trick," Finn answers.

Rey glances in the cockpit and feels the place where her hair was severed as she leans to get bandages for Maz's wounded arm.

"Who were all those others with lightsabers?" "Potential Knights of Ren." The alien woman answers.

Finn and Rey exchange concerned looks as the Alien woman examines Maz's neck. She tries to look at Finn's knuckles but he pulls back his hand and she hands him the cloth. Rey leaves to the cockpit to check on Chewbacca. Finn holds the cloth against his scathed hand and looks on as the alien woman touches Maz's forehead.

"I'm Finn. That's Rey."

"I know," The alien woman watches carefully as Rey comes back from the cockpit.

"I'm fine." Maz motions her away.

The alien woman sits comfortably at the table, but gingerly. She places two lightsabers on the table top and leans back glancing at the cockpit again. Rey and Finn join her uneasily. Rey places her weapon on the table too. It is crude looking compared to the alien woman's which have identical hilts.

"So, how'd _you_ end up with this ship?"

Rey is leary of the alien woman's familiarity, "A dear friend of mine-"

"Han Solo?" The alien woman seems to know more than they do.

"Sorry, who are you?" Finn is more than suspicious of her, if Maz is their connection.

"Heretia. Nice to meet you. It's not every day you run into a couple of real Galactic Heroes. Don't worry I don't bite."

Chewbacca moantalks from the cockpit.

"Come on Chewie it was one time! I was 10, let it go!"

Finn's eyes grow wide and he does a double take sitting back as far as he can from her. Rey can't shake the feeling that Heretia seems familiar.

"Have we met before?"

"You may know my brother. Armitage Hux."

Finn jumps up in disbelief and slight panic.

"Wait, you're General Hux's Sister!"

"HALF-sister," Heretia clarifies. "A fact he doesn't appreciate very much, and quite frankly neither did his mother."

"But you're a trained Jedi?" Rey marvels.

"A gift from my mother's side."

"Everyone has a story to tell," Maz smiles wearily from her bench.

"So, are you some kind of evil Jedi spy? I saw the red saber. Kinda hard to miss." Finn folds his arms and takes a step back.

"A long story. Better left for another day." Heretia winks at Finn. She indicates Rey's saber, "Your lightsaber, did you make it from Master Skywalker's?"

Rey picks up her lightsaber and heads to the cockpit.

"Also a story for another day."

As Rey sees her reflection she notices her chopped hair and quickly puts it up so it isn't obvious. Chewie smiles.

000 Home on Chandrila. Home? Rey isn't sure what that means, if she's ever had one. Rey sits in the long grass alone against the skyline. X-wings practice their formations over the water.

Rey's words are soft and low. "You saved my life, again."

"You need to learn to trust your own feelings. Stop hesitating to heed your instincts." Kenobi's familiar voice has assured her time and time again since Crait. His soft glow appears near and she admits her true feelings.

"They've led me wrong."

"Have they? It's not over until it's over."

"You keep saying that but this struggle, the Resistance, the First Order, feels pointless."

"Does it? Trust your instincts."

Kenobi fades as Heretia approaches. She sits close, but not too close.

"You're a pretty great fighter for not being trained by an actual person."

"Isn't experience training?"

"Fighting the supreme leader of the Galaxy and taking down the previous one sounds like a fluke. But now that I've seen you fight, you _do_ have 'a raw talent untainted'. Master Skywalker was right to send me here."

Rey is bewildered, "Luke sent you?"

Heretia gives her a wistful look.

"Kylo Ren was severely injured. And I didn't kill Snoke." Rey admits.

They sit in silence, Heretia watches Rey but can't read her. Rey looks over Heretia and can feel that she has a lot to offer her in the way of guidance.

"I saw Leia. And met Rose. So you and Finn and Rose and Ren . . ."

Rey shoots Heretia a don't even go there look and Heretia laughs and gets up to leave. Over her shoulder Heretia makes sure to say what Rey already knows.

"I'm a friend Rey."

Ben hears Rey's voice whispering in his ear. He sees Rey's anxious face closing the door on him as she left Crait. He is awakened from sleep and works on drawing something.

Rey awakens in a dark room, disoriented. She is in an angled, upright restraining rig. Her head is free but she is stationary. Rey looks over startled to see Ben standing a few feet away. He appears to be standing over a tall table looking at something.

"Where am I?"

Ben doesn't seem surprised by this interaction and continues to work and speaks matter-of-factly.

"Asleep."

"This isn't fair, I'm trapped."

"You're not."

She realizes she is not restrained and stands free. It occurs to her that this is her own mind, and though he is there, everything is shielded from view.

"How did you get in here?"

"You know I can't unless you let me in."

"What do you want?"

He meets her eyes briefly but looks back at his work before answering, " _You_ called out to _me_."

"You've been resisting me since Crait."

There is a hint of bitterness in Ben's voice, "You made your choice."

"Are choices so concrete?"

"In my experience they are."

"Nothing stays the same Ben. It's the nature of the universe. The past never truly dies."

The sound of his name strikes something in him and Ben suddenly gives her his full attention. He walks close to her and sees that she is uneasy.

His words are a mix of amusement and let down. It's not quite a question.

"You're still afraid of me."

Rey can't handle the tone in his voice and her answer is angry, "I'm afraid _for_ you."

Ben regards her and she pushes to read his thoughts. He doesn't stop her at first and she seems a little shocked by this. She pulls back overwhelmed by his lack of defense.

"You're still afraid of yourself."

Ben clenches his jaw, he knows she's right. She breaks from his gaze and turns her back to him. She can feel the intensity of his loneliness but in a moment of selfishness for her own isolation her response is uncalculated.

"You disappointed me. I'm tired of being disappointed."

Their connection is broken. She lays awake in the grass by the lake on Chandrila. He lays awake in bed on his ship.

Chapter 3 Moving Forward

The next morning General Hux presents something to the First Order leaders. They all seem pleased. Hux hurries to share the elevator with Ben. Hux looks him up and down and seems pleased with Ben's appearance as he holds his helmet in his hands.

"We haven't been on the offensive enough. It's been months since we had a good show of power."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Just a little demonstration to interrupt their latest, secret diplomatic mission."

Ben nods putting on his mask.

"Do what you think is best. If it wipes out the radicals who think they are above our hand, it is satisfactory."

Hux is pleased with Ben's response.

"You know. You're much more intimidating with the mask."

Hux smiles as if he's paid Ben a compliment. The elevator stops and Ben moves to leave, he turns back and speaks slightly over his shoulder to Hux.

"Perhaps you should wear one."

Hux's smile disappears.

Ben's fighter arrives on the same desert planet where the Resistance picked up Heretia in the Millennium Falcon.

Ben, dressed as Kylo Ren, is trailed by four guards and walks resolutely into the same building where Rey and Heretia fought the KNIGHTS of REN.

Truj Malo is older and tougher looking even with his mask on. He speaks somewhat distorted through his mask, but has a gruff voice.

"Hello Ren. Long time no see."

Huuni Sint is more slinking in his manner. He holds his helmet his under his arm.

"Hey Supreme Leader."

"Be quiet Huuni." Truj orders.

"You had one job men. How did they escape?"

"We tried our best, lost two men, you got a problem?"

Truj takes off his mask and tosses it behind him. Ben does the same in response and they stand nose to nose.

"What do you think?"

"We had orders to stay put not go on some wild chase across the system."

"Whose orders?"

"General Hux, directly."

Ben's disgust is evident, "Then we have a problem."

"What's the difference? Snoke's gone so he's in charge." Truj stands slightly taller than Ben.

Huuni looks confused, "But isn't Kylo the new Supreme Leader? I thought we were the Knights of Ren?"

"Be quiet Huuni."

Huuni is irritated that Truj dismisses him and looks at Ben steadily.

"Are you, or aren't you? Who gave you that mask?" Ben hisses.

"You did." Truj says it almost as an insult.

Ben speaks louder, "And what are your orders?"

"Well, before Snoke died we reported to you but..."

Ben is collected but firm, " _I_ am Supreme Leader! _I_ killed Snoke. Hux leads the army, no more."

Huuni speaks as if explaining their actions, "Hux said the girl killed Snoke. Told us you were weak."

Truj begins to speak as if to accuse Ben, "You haven't exactly been around-"

Ben interrupts him irritated, "I can't be here every second to hold your hand and babysit you when your orders are mildly challenging. I'm managing an entire Galaxy!

"We tried Kylo, they were just really fast, and they downed our fighters without even blasting!" Huuni motions with his hand.

Ben brushes off his anger and calms his voice, "I don't care for your excuses. Your leader stands before you. Will you follow him?"

"Yep, misunderstanding right Truj? Truj?"

Truj draws his saber, "Now I think I have a problem."

Ben draws his saber, "Well then let's fix it."

Truj lunges at Ben and Huuni steps out of the way. Huuni pulls his saber and points it at Truj who glares at him in response and continues his hardest to strike Ben down. He begins to tire. The decoder from Canto Byte sees the entire exchange from the shadows behind a dirty window.

Ben circles Truj, "You can leave now if you choose."

"Never!" Truj declares, "One of us won't walk away from this fight."

They continue sparring until Ben has Truj down. Ben hesitates to strike him. Huuni jumps in and cuts Truj through the middle. Ben is a little taken aback but stoically watches as Huuni kneels before him.

"I pledged to you once before, Kylo," Huuni puts on his helmet. "I'm still here."

Ben takes the fist Huuni offers up to him, "Repeat the code."

"Help the helpless. Dispel disorder. Forge trust and strength. Set broken straight."

Ben pulls him to his feet, "Thank you for being loyal where others have lost their way. Stay with the mission until it is completed."

"Yes. Supreme Leader."

Rey runs into the main meeting room on Chandrila past the other leaders who are trickling out. Finn follows her to the front wear Poe dismisses an X-Wing pilot. She collects herself and tries to speak subtly to Poe.

"He let me in."

Poe is delighted to hear this news, "I knew it. I knew it was only a matter of time."

Finn is upset, "I don't like this. He's going to end up in your head, messing with your mind somehow."

Rey feels Finn is too protective, "I can handle it."

"What did he say? Have you told Leia?"

"Nothing yet. He was working on something. This is the first time he's let me see him."

"Well keep trying and keep me posted. If we could figure out what he wants, we might be able to get the upper hand."

At a distance across the main hanger Rey greets Leia in confidence and they walk away together outside. Finn follows at a distance and Rose trails him dressed in one of Leia's gowns.

"Do you really think Kylo Ren is a danger to Rey?"

Finn is worried, "I just know what Snoke was capable of. I know how messed up Kylo Ren is. If he's recruiting more Knights of Ren, and is letting Rey in after she rejected him . . . We all saw what he would have done to Luke. What the First Order said he did to Luke.

"Yeah, but she's beat him a few times already."

"Twice, and it only takes once."

"Leia and Rey could be right about Ben. Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Yeah, it would, if it were true. I've just seen what he can do."

Ben arrives on the island of Ach-to and the caretakers do not go near him. He is annoyed to be there. He feels the stone where Luke died with his bare hand. He feels the same pull Rey did, and hears whispers, but backs away from the hole. Ben takes Luke's lightsaber and cloak placed for safe keeping in his old hut.

He hears something calling him to the highest point of the island. He jumps to the top of the highest cliff and as a rainstorm rises around him we flash back with him to when he burned Luke's Jedi Training center as a teen.

HIS VISION: Half the students fight him out of fear. The other half join with him out of fear, including Heretia. He says quietly "Grandfather".

He hears Snoke's voice in response, "Be free. I can teach you if you come to me. With friends in high places you can never fall."

Ben witnesses a friend being thrust to his death by Snoke during training. He makes a pact with his friends that he won't leave them, he promises. They all put their hands over his fist.

His memory ends and Ben shouts out in anger to the sky and collapses in the storm. He awakens in the morning with Porgs around him.

The caretakers point him to the huts as he walks down the trail. Ben sits holding Luke's saber and remembering some of Luke's training.

Luke speaks to a teen Ben, "Let go. Why are you holding back?"

With his lightsaber against Ben's, Luke demands, "Why are you afraid to let go?"

We can see the glow of a few force ghosts outside the hut. They disappear as a determined Ben ventures back to the cliff but his lightsaber seems to be flickering. Instead he uses Luke's. Ben hears Rey's words once again standing on the shore overlooking the sea. "I still believe in you." He keeps hearing voices.

Ben walks into his hut and as he closes the door LUKE'S FORCE GHOST stands behind him. Ben draws his saber at Luke and it blinks.

"Yeah, that doesn't look like a sign of anything." Luke mocks gesturing to Ben's saber.

"I wish I'd taken you down with it."

"No you don't. You wish I was here to hold your hand right now."

"Go away." Ben orders to no avail.

"So after you destroy the island then what?"

Ben leaves the hut and heads to the edge of another cliff, looking out at the ocean.

"I took you here once remember?"

"You showed me those stupid books."

"Sacred Jedi Texts...oh whatever." Luke stands by Ben's side and the breeze lulls. "I made a mistake thinking you were gone forever. I'm sorry."

"You said that before."

"You've let everything go except her. Not very Jedi of you."

"The Jedi are dead, and so are you."

"And yet here I am. What you've done, what you're doing. Don't be afraid to see it through. You have that in common with him. What are you going to do with it?"

Later Ben sits by a small fire tinkering with something. A few porgs seem to be bothering him as he works by firelight.

"I'm not above eating you." He threatens the little porgs serenely. Suddenly he can feel Rey and looks up at the big burnt tree.

Rey climbs up into a tree at the edge of a lake. She smiles as she sits at the top overlooking the moon, high and bright in the sky. She seeks Ben's connection. Ben pretends to be uninterested.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"Doing what?" She tries to see but he prevents her.

"That's not going to work and you know it."

"I like trees."

"Of course you do."

"Where are you?"

Rey tries to see and he keeps it from her, giving her almost a scolding look. She pretends to be indifferent.

"You've gotten stronger." He observes.

"You have too. How far away are you?" She thinks she can feel the distance is great.

"Where are you?"

"Where are you?" She teases back.

Ben puts down what he's doing and just sits next to her. He becomes present the way he was in the hut on Ach-to over a year before.

"You know the problem with ruling the Galaxy?"

"Oh is there just one?"

They both almost smile.

"You don't have time to just sit and build simple things." The moonlight shines on their faces and the tranquility of the moment is interrupted by him again, "So, what do you want?

"Who said I wanted something?"

"I know you need information. Don't count on it from me."

"I used to want to explore the universe. But sometimes now I feel crushed under the volume of the known galaxy. I guess that's why Luke hid for so long."

"He was a coward."

"He came when we needed him most. You would have blasted him to a billion pieces without a second thought."

Ben looks at Rey as if to explain away his behavior, but thinks better of it.

"He's gone now. It doesn't matter."

"And Hux is still general of the army?"

" _The_ army?"

" _Your_ army. Why do you need him? Isn't he part of your past?"

"Who told you that?"

Rey just smiles and looks out at the water. Ben is impressed and stares at the edge of her face in the moonlight.

"He wants me dead." Ben practically smiles at this sentiment. "I've almost killed him a dozen times. Why? Is he causing you trouble?"

"Not at the moment."

Rey is quiet and looking at him.

"What?" He can feel her thinking something and can't grasp it precisely.

"You seem…" She can't put into words what she feels from him.

"I'm not."

Rey gives him full vision of where she is, and as he feels the breeze and stands there at the top of the tree he can't help looking at her. She pretends not to notice. Ben recognizes the planet immediately. She feels that he knows where she is and moves to speak, someone below calls her name and she leaves their connection.

Rey walks with Rose, who is dressed very much like Leia, to a large gathering at a fire outdoors.

"How important do you think it is that Kylo Ren might know our location?"

Rose looks at her as if trying to figure out how he might know. She looks to the stars smiling up at the night sky, "Do you think he does?"

Ben is drained but makes heavy steps to the dark hole calling him on the island. Determined, Ben takes off his clothes and ventures into the dark reflective place.

Later he lays on the rock soaking wet breathing hard after his experience, he pounds his fists and cries out in frustration. Ben is startled when Master Yoda appears to him, but doesn't seem to know who he is.

"Mmmm Ben Solo. Chasing approval you always are. Stays the same nothing does. If learn from the past you do not, how can a future you build? Hmmmm?"

Plo Kloon appears to him next and explains, "It's only a reflection. So many think there is some great secret. It's just a reflection."

Mace Windu stands tall above him, hands behind his back, "You aren't that different from him you know. Same temper. Full of fear."

Ben sits as if to meditate but is interrupted by the cone-headed Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi, "He was arrogant. Full of himself. You doubt you can make a difference. Don't."

Ahsoka Tano appears sitting nearby, "Things always balance out. If you don't take risks you'll never find out what you could have done. You're strong. Let go."

Ben lays back in the dark cave. Kenobi's voice echoes through the walls against the water.

"You're never too far gone. Even Anakin came around in the end. I'd never seen anything like him until you. But you know as well as I that the girl Rey is different."

Ben emerges up the hill and pulls his cloak around him. Luke appears again.

"I thought I told you to go away."

Luke scolds him. "I told you I'd always be with you."

"Are you the reason I can't sleep at night?"

"I'm pretty sure you did that yourself."

Luke and Ben stand side by side watching the sea.

"Does it ever go away?"

"With time. Why don't you go to her? Offer to teach her what you know?"

"She said no. Twice."

"Come on. My most gifted student is giving up on try number two? Ask nicely this time!"

Ben throws a rock at Luke's ghost as he fades.

The next day Ben wears a blue shirt with his vest as he practices with his saber and struggles to concentrate. He seems to have voices in his head. He jabs a few times hard and his lightsaber flickers. He throws it in anger but pulls it back to him with the force and collapses in the grass on his back.

Obi-wan Kenobi appears to him. Ben draws his saber quickly up at him in surprise.

"You know your grandfather wasn't nearly as good at keeping track of that thing as you are. Wasn't even the best fighter."

"Who are you?"

"I'm disappointed."

Ben realizes who he must be. His namesake.

"Obi-wan Kenobi."

"You know, up to the moment I cut your grandfather to bits I still believed he might change. He was young. Angry. Vengeful. Scared to lose everything, so scared that he drove everything he loved away."

" _You chose_ to leave him to die. He had control."

"He had nothing."

Chapter 4 Farewell Princess

Ben's Fighter leaves Ach-to. He watches a hologram of his mother as Leia delivers a message to the Resistance supporters across the Galaxy.

The First Order supporters gather in large numbers and Ben is always dressed as Kylo Ren. He shakes hands with their supporters in several systems.

The Resistance gathers together in secret. Small groups of rebels watch Leia's message together. Rey and Finn and Poe and Rose and Leia all visit different places, and some together. Several weeks pass.

Each fight that occurs above a planet's surface seems to have more and more black X-Wings present. There are also heated discussions all over the Galaxy about the Order being a good organization while others can't imagine submitting themselves to an absolute ruler, ever.

Kylo Ren discusses plans with his First Order leadership and his Knights of Ren. The numbers of the Knights of Ren have grown across the Galaxy. This new present force of defenders only adds to the contention and division officials and citizens feel towards the First Order.

It has been a busy few weeks. Leia, Rey, Rose and R2-D2 exit a diplomat's house in a busy city on Chandrila. The city spans deep and far and Rey keeps looking around as if expecting to see something. Rose is dressed, and acts, very much like a diplomat as they walk slowly to the ship. Leia makes her way behind, bidding farewell to the other resistance supporters.

"I'm so tired," Rey laments, "Do you know where we're going next?"

"I heard Bespin." Rose walks with her shoulders back more often than before.

Rey perks up at this destination, "Isn't that CLOUD CITY?!"

"Yes, have you ever seen it? I haven't."

"I've always wanted to go there. When I was little I had a postcard picture of it. It looked so clean and inviting."

Rey feels the same feeling she had before and looks to the sky with concern, "Do you feel that?"

Rose looks to the sky too but doesn't understand what Rey sees, "Feel what?"

Rey realizes it's a sign of danger from the force and she dives to cover Rose. The landing pad they are standing on is bombed by black X-wings. Rey looks for Leia who has been knocked to the ground. R2-D2 has been singed but rolls towards Leia. REY stands to run for her beloved leader and friend.

The next blast is blocked by some kind of force shield Leia inadvertently creates. Leia meets Rey's eyes and smiles. Leia knows this is her end, and does not fight it. Rey screams in protest, she attempts to reach her but the next explosion turns the entire landing pad into one giant ball of fire. Rey wakes up being dragged into the trees for cover. She looks up, and the figure, Huuni, speaks before running off.

"Long live the Supreme Leader."

Rey is horrified, and sees that Rose is unconscious. The final blast reaches the edges of the trees and the ship is clearly no longer useable. R2-D2 looks like a rolling charred can. Rey's eyes fill with tears as she realizes what has just happened. Leia Organa is dead.

Rose and Rey stand in a huddle together in the command room. Heretia stands near them and pats Poe on the back as if to urge him to speak.

Everyone in the room is crying and down trodden. Heads hang low. It is not a large group. Only the closest to Leia were invited to hear the news directly from Rose. Poe stands facing the window. Finn and Chewbacca appear to guard the door.

After a few moments of silence, Poe finally turns to speak, "We need to keep this a secret as long as possible. We were finally getting a good foothold. This couldn't have come at a worse time. For now it has to stay quiet."

Everyone nods reluctantly. It is not the first time they mourned for Leia, but it is finally, officially the last. Rey storms out of the base and runs for the forest. She runs until she can't run anymore. She takes down a few trees in a clearing with her saber. Then she calms herself. Being angry will do her no good now. Rey pulls a necklace from around her neck. The crystal hanging on it is a pinkish hue. Through her tears Rey smiles as she holds it between her fingers in the dark of the forest.

Rey walks back in the direction of the base. Now is not the time to be sad. Now is the time to be strong for others who knew Leia longer, who needed her.

Leia's funeral is a festival of lights underground in a vast cave on Chandrila. It is beautiful and simple, and full of light despite being underground. Nothing feels real. Poe hugs Rey for a long time, and she can't help but feel that he might be the one who would miss Leia most. His mentor, his exemplar, the person he probably looked up to more than anyone, gone. Rey smiles at him and squeezes his shoulders, he had to know how much he meant to Leia.

Rey had been avoiding Ben's connection for two days. She didn't want to say to him what was on her mind. He should have been there. _Did he know? He must know. Was he responsible? Why didn't he stop it?_

"Are you ready?" Finn's forced tight-lipped grin puzzled her.

"Ready for what?" Rey asks.

"Cloud City."

"We can't go without Leia."

Chewbacca moantalks and pats Rey's back.

"Well that's diplomatic," She retorts.

Heretia seemed to offer wisdom and neutrality to a very delicate situation. "As soon as the Galaxy finds out that General Organa is dead they're going to lose hope. The longer we can keep business as usual, the better."

Chewbacca nods and moantalks for Rey to listen to Heretia's suggestion.

"I know you're right. I promise." Rey reluctantly agrees to keep herself together and not contact Ben until after they return from Cloud City.

The Millennium Falcon lands in Cloud City only a day later. Rey is excited to take in the views despite still feeling the loss of Leia. They exit the ship and Rose walks behind Chewbacca looking very much like Leia the first time she met Lando Calrissian, leader of Cloud City.

Chewbacca reassures Rey that she is doing what Leia would have wanted. Leia would have wanted her to enjoy herself.

"I think she would too."

Rey is glad to have Chewbacca there to recount his first time visiting the mystical city with Han long ago.

When Heretia sees Lando she runs towards him and he laughs as they hug and she kisses his cheek.

Chewie moantalks to Rey as they observe this.

"You're right, she does know everyone."

They turn to greet the others, who look very downtrodden. Lando hugs Chewbacca, shakes Poe's and Finn's hands and takes Rose's and Rey's hands in his.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. You were right to come anyway. I bet you could all use a little rest and relaxation right about now."

They can't argue with that. Lando takes them on a tour of Cloud City's production and industry. As they eat lunch on a private tour of Bespin, Poe, Heretia and Rose have a serious conversation with Lando at one end of the ship. Rey and Finn join them.

Rose is especially interested in what Lando has to say, "Is this confirmed, or just rumors?"

"You mean have we captured one of the Knights of Ren and tortured him until it's confirmed, no."

Finn is uncomfortable, "What? Is that like a thing you do here?"

"No," Heretia sees Finn's distress, "that's a thing I do. He knew that was gonna be my next question."

"Who _are_ you?" Finn's indignant tone makes them all smile.

"Look, let's just say that since Kylo Ren became Supreme Leader, we haven't been bothered here, and that makes me nervous."

Rose attempts to make sense of Lando's situation, "So, evidence would suggest..." She is overtaken by Poe.

"He blew me straight out of the sky!" Poe explains firmly.

"You got in his way." Rose reminds him and Poe realizes it was nothing personal.

"They didn't need us on Varshand. What do your sources say is going to happen?" Poe asks eagerly.

"Some kind of Galaxy-wide join or die. But, if anyone asks, I know nothing."

"How long?" That's the only thing that matters to Poe.

"Weeks at the most."

Heretia can see right through the old man, "What are you really getting Lando?"

Lando can see the fire in Heretia's eyes and looks over his shoulder before giving in, "Fine. One-third of all our gas goes straight to the First Order, there's a section of suites reserved at all times just for them. We've been free to do as we please."

"Because you know Ben?" Rey's question doesn't make sense to him.

"Ben?"

"Ben Solo? Kylo Ren?" Rey tries to clarify.

Heretia, Rose, Poe and Finn all shake their heads at Rey. Rose signals for her to stop talking. Lando sees this and turns to Rey seriously.

"Why do I get the feeling I already know what you're talking about? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Nevermind."

Lando glances at Heretia as if to read something from her, "Kylo Ren is Ben Solo? He killed him? No. Wait. That makes sense. Vader's his grandfather. I knew it felt familiar."

Poe covers his face with his hand. Finn takes the opportunity to issue Lando the standard warning.

"Yeah, but if you ever say that. They'll kill you."

"Yeah, wow. That makes sense."

Lando looks out the window pensively as they dock, but as if deciding not to dampen the mood he whirls around with a smile.

"Who's ready for some fun?"

Rey is dazzled by the casinos and the views in the clouds. They meet four groups of resistance supporters, including some older Jedi, Heretia winks at Rey as she notices their holstered weapons. They all visit the spa and get their hair done, faces painted and new clothes. The food is a feast and their rooms are huge. Finn and Rey are delighted to be part of such a fantastic experience.

At night after everyone has gone to bed, Rey sits in a window in her room holding Leia's necklace. She frowns when she feels Ben's connection. Against her promise to Chewie she eagerly awaits his view.

He looks haggard and sits in the corner of a room seemingly in pajamas. Rey remains poised.

"Where is she?" Ben's voice sounds shakey.

"They sent her off well."

"Of course they did."

"Enjoying all your power?" Rey demands it bitterly at him and he matches her tone.

"Very much, why?"

"You know this is your fault don't you?"

"I had nothing to do with it."

"You had everything to do with it, you could have stopped it."

"It was a happy accident for General Hux, not me."

"So stop him! You must have had plenty of opportunities!"

Ben pauses before answering.

"Not yet."

"Not yet? How long before you do something? You let this happen."

Ben is angered by her accusation, "No! You can blame me for Solo and the Republic and even Luke, but not her."

"You didn't kill Luke."

"Some people say I did… _You_ didn't kill Snoke."

"Why does everyone think I did?"

Ben purses his lips and looks at his lap. Rey knows he isn't going to answer. But it's the first time she dared to ask the question. Rey's voice softens.

"Leia said Vader couldn't kill Luke either," Ben looks at her intently. "Light is always stronger than darkness. Light always prevails."

"I doubt Master Skywalker taught you that before he died."

"I know he believed that. You control the entire Galaxy. What are you going to do?"

"Build something new."

"Something your mother would be proud of?"

Ben sits up straighter and speaks with intensity, "Do not – talk about her."

Rey isn't intimidated by him, "Why not? Because she's now a thing of your past too?"

"My past is dead. Everything, everyone. I can create whatever I want."

"What do you want? Now that you have unlimited power and control, what do you want?"

"I like building things. It's harder to fix things other people have broken, but building, you can make what you want. She hardly gave me any of her time, and still I could never bring myself too..." Ben trails off. He sniffs once and wipes his face. He can't look at Rey.

"Then why not go to her?" Rey urges.

"Oh, So I'm invited?" Ben's sarcasm surprises her, "I'll just come on over and have tea with the Resistance and everyone will just be okay with that?"

Ben lays back in frustration, but speaks more subdued, "Even my father realized it was too late for that."

"Is it all a lost cause then?" Rey hates to see him feeling sorry for himself at all.

As if remembering Luke's admonition Ben sits up and faces her.

"And what would you do if I came to you? If I just walked away and let go of everything?"

"Would you?" Rey searches his eyes. She sits up on her knees and extends her hand to him.

"Would you?" She asks again even softer.

Ben regards her hand. All the emotion of her refusing his hand a year before comes flooding back and he bitterly severs their connection.

Rey can't sleep and ventures out of her suite. She is surprised to find that Cloud City seems to never sleep. She avoids the view of people she passes and follows a long corridor, the one from the vision she had when she first touched Luke's saber at Maz's castle.

Rey walks slowly and carefully. She runs her hand along the wall and hears the breathing of Darth Vader closer and closer. She opens a door and sees Vader sitting with his helmet in his hand and he looks at her sharply. She backs away in horror, then realizes it's just a scene from the past. The room is empty and small and she looks disappointed. She's hears another voice she doesn't know.

The voice of a young boy, "C'mon Reela! C'mon!"

Rey sneaks back to her suite pensively. She holds the necklace Leia left her and stands in the room as if trying to remember something. That's when she notices the chandallier above her is made of kyber crystals and she touches the lowest one.

She is taken back once again to a different time in this place. Leia and Han stand in the next room at sunset having a heated discussion. Little Ben sits listening with his ears half cupped in his hands.

Leia is frustrated, "He's just a boy, he'll understand one day."

"He understands more than you think! Right now he needs his mother!" Han lectures.

"He happens to be the son of two people who are very important to the Galaxy right now."

"He can't help who his parents are anymore than you can help being the daughter of Vader!"

Leia breathes in loudly as if she's offended he would say it. Little Ben opens his eyes wide to this revelation. It occurs to Rey this might have been a regular occurance for little Ben. To witness his parents at odds.

Han continues trying to make her see his point, "Our only job is to make sure he knows that we love him. You gotta give him more of your time. Or it's Anakin all over again!"

Leia whispers fiercely, "Don't say that!" Her next words are calm and diplomatic, "If he goes to train with Luke, at least he would be with family."

" _We_ are his family. I don't want to keep him from going if that's what he wants. But, I don't like it."

As Han comes through the door Rey holds her breathe and watches as Ben closes his eyes and disappears from sight.

The flashback ends and Rey is left standing in the dark. Lando sits in the shadows behind her on a chair. She turns abruptly to him as he speaks.

"Leia's the reason I let Jedi stay here you know. Luke came here a lot years ago. Until he started the temple."

"You didn't like that idea?"

"I always wished everyone could just leave Cloud City alone."

"Not when you're floating above such a precious resource."

"It's always about money. If Kylo Ren really is Ben Solo. I hope the First Order crumbles under him. No parent deserves that."

"But you aren't willing to _do_ anything to ensure that it does."

"I didn't say that…" Lando winks, and then walks out slowly.

Chapter 5 The Attack

The next morning Ben works on something very focused over a table and on a chart and ignores Hux for half a minute before Hux breaks the silence.

"General Organa is dead," Hux flinches in anticipation of an outburst from Ben. Ben glares at him, draws a breathe and then calmly speaks.

"I know."

Hux takes this an invitation to continue, "It was a happy accident indeed. We had no way of knowing General Organa herself was there. I for one.."

Hux trails off when he realizes BEN is glaring for him to stop. He looks around nervously then pauses before continuing more dutifully.

"Their morale will be low, we should strike now."

Ben looks out the window for a moment.

"We'll strike when I say we'll strike. Word is that the First Order is helping the helpless and holding strong. Let's keep it that way."

Hux steps closer looking over Ben's plans on the wall.

"So you do have a plan." He smiles maniacally and Ben looks at him like he's an idiot.

As Ben passes the redhead he raises him high in the air with his hand at his throat.

"Oh, and any more accidents and you will no longer have a position here. Do you understand?"

Struggling against Ben's force gripped hand, "You wouldn't demote me. You need me."

Ben pulls Hux's face close to his, "I'll kill you."

Ben releases him and Hux drops to his feet angrily.

Later in the day Ben presents plans for something big. All the generals are excited and impressed. Hux is jealous.

General Wun is pleased, "Across the Galaxy it seems that systems are pleasantly surprised to be a part of the First Order."

Everyone claps and Ben keeps a close eye on Hux.

In the main hanger on Cloud City pilots are heading here and there. Commander Dameron grimaces. The weight of Leia's loss hangs over him, though duty calls. If he had thought their conflict would leave his mentor dead at the hands of her son he might never have joined. All those years ago when he was young and dumb and had no one who cared for him, she had been there for him. She had believed he could be something better. She believed everyone could be something better.

How could little Ben do this? Then he knew in the back of his mind that maybe he couldn't. He wanted to believe so badly that the young man he'd met all those years ago, standing in the very hanger he now found himself fighting back his emotions in, wouldn't. There were a lot of things a man would do, a soldier would do, in the name of his cause.

Ben was no soldier. That he had stayed with Snoke so long without escaping was a mystery in its self. Ben had resented Poe for being what he couldn't, for falling in line and loving the cause that her own son wouldn't. Ben could take anything he wanted. So why take her?

Poe walks down the center of the rows of fighters, inspecting as he goes and Finn joins him.

"Have you heard the Knights of Ren are present in every system? There are definitely more than six."

Poe wishes he hadn't, "Yeah I heard. Were there only ever six? Have you heard half of them were assassinated?"

"Yeah, which means the Darkside is coming back with a vengeance."

"I don't know Finn, I think it means there are more Jedi out there than we think."

"Have you heard?" Rey appears out of nowhere. "I think this is a good thing. When we get back, I'd like permission to go to Corellia on behalf of the Resistance. There are some Jedi gathered there, if I can bring them back to our base and we can share what we know, train each other, I don't know, it could make a huge difference."

Poe does not share her enthusiasm, "Corellia is a First Order strong hold Rey. After that attack on Humbarine. I can't afford to have you in such close proximity to them right now."

"You said yourself the next big mission is a few weeks out. I can be back well before then. At least let me try."

Finn is even more stern, "I'm with Poe it's too dangerous, too many people know who you are."

Rey can't believe Finn is against her, "Don't cross your arms at me. Chewie and I can go where we want, when we want. I'll go on behalf of the Jedi then."

Rey storms off and Finn follows her. Poe follows half-heartedly but looks on with Heretia. Finn is determined to make Rey see things his way.

"Rey, you heard what Poe said, it's not a good idea, what if something happened to you again?"

"Finn, I'll be fine. I have a really good feeling about this. Why are you so afraid anyway?"

"Because," Finn breathes in before delivering his next three words a long time coming, "I love you. And we need to protect the ones we love if we're going to win this thing.

Rose stands within earshot of this by Poe and Heretia and turns on her heels to go. Rey looks upset and surprised to receive this information.

"I . . Finn..."

"And I realize you're a little obsessed with saving the Galaxy and force chatting Kylo Ren, but that's the truth. He's on the wrong side of this fight and I've been right here, the whole time."

Finn looks Poe and Heretia for support and sees Rose, who heard the whole exchange, walking away quickly. Finn hangs his head in shame for using Rose's words to declare his feelings for Rey. She puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Finn, You're like my family. I'll be okay."

Rey hugs Finn warmly and sets off.

Chewbacca and Rey unload the Millennium Falcon on their return from Cloud City.

Chewbacca moan-talks.

"Of course I love him, like a brother."

Chewbacca moan-talks.

"You're like my family too Chewie."

Chewbacca moan-talks longer as if scolding her.

"I know what he's done, no one would have thought Lord Vader could turn but Luke said in the end he did.

Chewbacca moan-talks.

"No, I don't think force ghosts lie."

Chewbacca speaks again.

"I know it took a long time."

Heretia's presence commands both their attention as she stands leaning on a crate eating a piece of fruit.

"And didn't he like, lose all his limbs?"

"Very funny." Rey answers. She scolds Chewbacca, "Don't say it."

Heretia chucks the core of her fruit, "So, I'm supposed to be going with you to the heart of First Order territory?"

Rey smiles widely and is glad that she has been with them. They board the Millennium Falcon and are set to leave, but before they can take off they are gunned down by a group of BLACK X-WINGS, and a weapon that slices through the Millennium Falcon. There is a large scale bomb drop on the Resistance base. They are attacked hard by the First Order. They suffer huge losses. Chewbacca yells for Rey and is trapped under his own decimated ship.

Hux stands proudly amid the leaders of the First Order briefing them on the success of their attack on Chandrila. Ben looks out the window with his back to them.

"We should kill her to make an example. First General Organa, now the girl Rey, it would be the perfect show of power."

The other leaders agree and chime in simultaneously, "Yes. Brilliant. As soon as possible."

General Hux reluctantly follows protocol, "Supreme Leader?"

"I have a better idea."

Inside a holding cell, three Frist Order attendants stand facing Rey, holding a dress and other supplies. General Hux stands behind them. Rey is dirty and clearly injured on her right side. Shackles hold her hands and a collar is around her neck.

"What?! Where is he? Let me speak to him!" The bands around her neck and wrists are obviously causing her great pain.

"Is that a no? I hope it's a no," Hux steps forward and leans close to her face, "I want a simple but painful execution for you."

"So basically my choices are painful death or marry Kylo Ren?"

"You're contemplating the former aren't you? Either you put this on without any trouble, or I get the pleasure of dismembering you myself and sending the message to your little friends."

Rey lunges for him but is prevented by her shackles. The harder she tries the more it seems to hurt. She screams in frustration and pain.

Hux enjoys this very much, "I wish I could take credit for that little creation. Unfortunately the praise goes to our new Supreme Leader. I hope it hurts. Do hurry up."

Hux, and Ben dressed as Kylo Ren, ride side by side in the elevator.

"I hope you know what you're doing. She's agreed, unfortunately. What happens if she escapes? Again? Or kills you in your sleep." He smirks to himself at the prospect.

"I can handle her. She'll change her attitude."

Hux sighs, "Well, I suppose we can always kill her later. We'll broadcast the ceremony. It is rather poetic. You know, as long as she doesn't manage to kill you like she did Snoke."

"I killed Snoke."

Hux is shocked and angered by this information, "What? Why?"

"So that I could be supreme leader of course." Ben adjusts his gloves.

Almost stuttering in disbelief "Long live the supreme leader." Hux's face says it all.

"I feel your disappointment. I understand. You were one of his favorite pets. I grew so tired of that arrangement. This one is much more promising."

Hux exits the elevator quickly with Ben, who removes his helmet and holds it under one arm. As they walk down the hallway Hux is clearly disturbed. Ben's guards join behind them.

Rey waits outside an elevator door dressed in a long black gown that drapes behind her on the floor. Her hair is done in braided buns on the sides of her head and her make-up is dark and flashy around her eyes. She keeps wiping the corner of her eye – she's never worn make-up before. Ben walks to her at the elevator and looks her up and down with no expression. They stand waiting for the elevator and he waves the guards away. She wipes her eye. She is seething.

"Stop fidgeting."

"Don't tell me what to do."

Ben walks into the elevator ahead of her. She doesn't move. She glares at him. Impatiently he moves her into the elevator with the force.

"You're insane. I will kill you first."

"No you won't. If you do you're dead and you know it. Your hair looks ridiculous."

Ben puts on his helmet.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's a show of power that didn't involve your immediate death, I suggest you put on a good face until I can figure out how to get you out of here."

"How noble of you. I can't believe I thought you could change. You're disgusting."

"I'm not the one who was stupid enough to get captured!"

"So this is my fault?! I've changed my mind, I think I'd rather die."

"Make a move and be my guest…"

The elevator door opens to reveal a thousand Storm Troopers standing on every balcony and landing facing the walkway in front of them. Rey is visibly shocked but steps out boldly. As they walk down the aisle the Resistance watches from a comm feed the First Order patches to them AND THE REST OF THE GALAXY. Rey moves her hands this way and that as she walks resolutely by BEN'S side. She manages to use the force to knock a trooper of their balconies here and there. Hux looks at Ben incredulously in response. Ben speaks to Rey telepathically.

"Don't make a scene. Everyone on this ship is looking to make your death a standing example for all your friends."

Rey smiles to herself satisfactorily. They stand facing each other. Ben also holds his hands behind his back. As instructed he offers her his gloved hand, she puts her gloved hand in his. They make the vows and raise their gloved hands for all to see. Every Storm Trooper salutes them.

Everyone on the main base of the resistance is stunned in silence. It appears almost no one is without some kind of injury. They appear pretty hopeless. Finn's arm and head across his eye are bandaged. Rose stands near him and watches on, she has facial bruises and scrapes. Heretia's shoulder and arm are bandaged and her leg has a splint. Poe is on a cot with a broken leg.

"Give it up. We got played by Kylo Ren. For now, Rey is gone. Either he got to her, or she is under some kind of control."

Finn can't believe what he is hearing, "No! No! We have to send a rescue mission. Get someone in there to get her out."

"How Finn? They know where we are. Right now we have to move, and focus on keeping everyone alive—again." Poe covers his face in frustration.

"So that's it? Just give up? Leave her on that ship?"

Chewbacca moantalks some sense into Finn.

"I know she can take care of herself, but that doesn't change the fact that she shouldn't have to. Not like this."

Heretia ignores Finn's concerns and focuses on the maps of Chandrila before her.

"Commander. What if we don't leave the planet?"

"I don't get it. We have enough transports coming, assuming those don't get blown up too."

"Well," Heretia suggests, "what if we only pretend to leave, but really we just dig in deeper and move to another place?"

Rose is concerned, "You mean send the help away?"

"Just make it look like we do."

"I like it. It's just crazy and stupid enough to work."

"There are a thousand caverns on this planet. We might even be able to find a route across without ever surfacing," Heretia points out a route on the map.

"But we should be close to a major city, so that we have plenty of help?" Rose points to an exit.

They look to Poe and his face is resolved, "Let's do it. We were here first. This is Leia's home planet. Let's stay."

Chapter 6 Getting Along

That evening on the First Order command ship the meeting room is host an elegant party. Ben and Rey sit at the head of the room as First Order leaders stand around having a great feast and laughing. Hux watches the couple intently from across the room.

"This is insane. He has no idea what he's doing."

General Wun looks over at the couple too, "Are you sure? If not, why did he kill Snoke?"

"He s _ays_ he killed Snoke."

General Tu is always one step behind, "Why did you bring her aboard if you thought she would endanger our operation?"

"I was hoping to kill her."

"Either way," General Wun reason, "the Resistance will take their biggest hero being captured as a magnificent loss. Two systems who have been resisting our control have agreed to peacefully join The Order in the last two hours."

Hux frowns, "He won't kill her. She makes him weak. We can't afford to have a weak leader at this stage in our plans."

"But he's the Supreme Leader." General Tu insists.

"The force isn't everything. I hope she kills him."

From across the room Ben is focused in on Hux and they are staring each other down. A luetinant enters and whispers something to Hux whose jaw drops. The General Wun smiles and pats him on the back. Rey is desperate to find a way out as soon as possible and speaks to Ben in a low voice.

"You could snuff them all out right now."

"Stop it."

"We could together, I could easily take this half of the room if you took the other half and –"

"And then what? You're injured. We're dead in two seconds walking out that door from 100 blasters."

Ben takes a drink and Rey tips it with the force so that it spills slightly in his lap. He glances at her with no emotion and puts the cup back in its place on the table.

General Wun stands as if to make a toast and everyone is quiet.

"We have just received news that in the last few hours, thousands of people across the Galaxy are clamoring to join the ranks of Storm Troopers, in response to the new alliance formed here today. To Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Long live the Supreme Leader!"

Everyone joins in, "Long live the Supreme Leader!"

Ben leads the way to his chambers. The six guards that follow him remain in the hallway after they enter. He snaps to turn on dim lights across the room and Rey stays by the door. Ben sits on the edge of his side of the bed, fists down and looks out the window.

The room is larger than anything Rey has seen before on a ship, but more modest than she expects. To the left is a large bed with tall windows on either side. A dresser sits in front of each window. The wall seems to be made of drawers and doors. A droid piece, that looks like the top half of an R2 unit with a cute head sits on the dresser to the right. The main feature of the room is a large open area in the bay-like window that seems to look over half the back of the ship. The rest of the room features a wall of windows with a table and two chairs. The far wall also contains drawers and doors. In the center is a small low table, a couch, and two chairs.

Rey stands firmly looking past him to the window. Ben ignores her and takes off his boots, then hangs his lightsaber on the bed.

"What now?"

"Oh, um. Droid! That's your half of the bed. Sanitation in there. Wardrobe. Drawers. Shoes under the bed. Extra blankets if you want them."

Ben begins to undress and gestures in the direction he means. The droid wakes and hovers in place with two arms to accomplish its work. It has a cute low beep that almost makes her smile. It's been painted black, but wherever there is a nick or scrape it is a deep blue. It is nearly silent as it moves around the room and takes Ben's clothes and disposes of them.

Rey looks away as Ben changes his pants. She can't help but sneak a peek of the scar in his side from Chewbacca's blaster as he puts on a sleeping shirt from a drawer. He runs his hand through his hair and disappears into his sanitation room. He isn't gone long and climbs straight into bed heaving a sigh as he pulls the covers up to his ear on his side.

"You seriously expect me to share a bed with you?"

Ben doesn't open his eyes.

"It's heated. Space is cold. You can sleep wherever you want. I'm tired."

Rey stands half offended by his indifference. She takes her hair down then tries to take her dress off, she can't get it undone and puts her hands on her hips in frustration.

"I can't get this dress off."

Ben looks at her annoyed from under his blanket and using the force he turns her away and unhooks her dress in one motion pulling it loose around her from across the room, then drops his head back to his pillow as she catches it around herself wincing in pain.

"Thank you."

Rey shuffles to her side of the room and quickly changes into a nightgown keeping her eye on him, he does not move. She is exhausted and considers taking the floor, but thinks better of it and slides into bed as far on her side as she can being careful of her right injured side. The droid puts away her things and dims the windows before resting back in its place on the dresser.

"So—?"

Ben doesn't wait for whatever her question was going to be, "Stay on your side of the bed. I'll figure something out soon. It was the only alternative to slaughtering you in front of the entire Galaxy so you're welcome."

"Thanks for that."

"I'm tired."

Rey flinches from the pain in her side.

"There are bandages in the top drawer. Goodnight."

The lights turn off.

Hours later Ben has a dream that Rey puts his lightsaber through his neck while he sleeps and startles awake breathing hard and reacts by pulling his saber handle and holding it to her neck. She lays motionless and wide-eyed. Her forehead is sweaty.

"Do you want to kill me?" Ben hisses at her in the dark.

Rey grabs his arm and shakes her head.

"No, I'm sorry it was just a dream."

Ben drops his saber on the bed and moves to the window. Rey hadn't noticed the droid dangling in the air wielding a gun a few feet away. Unsure of what it might do, and unable to move quickly she slides off the bed on her side. The droid follows her movements carefully toward him.

"This was a terrible idea. I told you to stay on your side of the bed. I should just put you in an escape pod and leave it at that."

"You know they'd kill me in seconds."

Ben notices the droid, "Stand down. Sorry, he's programmed to do that." After a few seconds he adds, "At least it would give the night shift something to do."

Rey can't believe he's making jokes. Below they can see supply ships coming in. Rey moves to his side.

"At least now you see that forcing me to marry you was the worst idea you've ever had."

"Perhaps."

"Although, it is either the most twisted or romantic thing anyone's ever done for me."

Ben scowls, "It' very brilliant or _very_ foolish."

"Why didn't you just let Hux kill me?"

He doesn't look at her, "You know why."

Ben gets back into bed, "Stay on your side."

The next morning Rey awakens alone in the room and picks an outfit which are all black and she finds this ironic. There is a window into the hallway at the top of the room which she carefully and painfully climbs to. She sees there are no less than twenty storm troopers in the hallway.

Ben's black, flying, but somehow cute droid enters the room unexpectedly with a tray of food. It puts the food down on the dresser by the window.

"I've never seen anything like you before."

The droid looks her up and down and then goes about the room picking up. She watches it amused. When it's finished it returns to REY and beeps.

"I'm not done yet, thanks. Do you have a name?"

"CBBO." The droid answers.

"CBBO. Who created you?"

CBBO folds up onto Ben's dresser in front of her.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

Rey eats quickly watching out the window then eagerly calls the droid.

"CBBO I'm finished."

Rey is surprised as the droid cleans her hands and then sanitizes the area before taking the tray out the doors.

She looks in everything on her side of the room. She rubs her arms and we see her breathe as she stands in the window. Rey isn't accustomed to such a large cold ship. She goes to the control panel by the door and begins plucking out wires. She lays in the window, which is foggy from the heat in the room, examining a map of the ship. Rey takes some make up out of a drawer and begins to play with it on her face, only able to make it look like she has a black eye and bruised chin.

She then looks through all the drawers on Ben's side of the room. She finds Leia's necklace, Luke's lightsaber and Han's gold dice in a drawer. She is obviously starting to sweat when the lights flicker and turn off. She looks out the window but has to wipe the condensation away with her sleeve. She returns to the control panel and quickly tries to put it back. She slams it closed as Ben enters abruptly, CBBO trailing, and stands in the middle of the room scanning, squinting in the dark.

"What did you do?"

"I fixed it. I swear."

Ben moves past her and flips the panel open.

"Light!" Ben orders the droid.

CBBO turns on a light. The lights come back on. BEN talks without looking at her.

"You can't just do that on this ship! You caused a shortage in an entire sector because you couldn't be bothered to put on a sweater, that's not how this works. You aren't the only one here."

Ben turns to examine Rey and sees her "bruising".

"What happened?!"

"Oh, it's just paint. I was trying to—"

"It makes me sad, wipe it off."

Rey can see she isn't the only thing on his mind, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if escaping is even possible right now. There isn't enough in place and I'm not strong enough by myself."

Ben paces the floor angrily and slams his hands against the window. Rey finishes wiping the paint from her face and stands near him.

"I can help."

Ben looks her up and down and smiles amused by her outfit.

"Everything is black."

Ben sobers himself, "You are strong, but hardly trained. Uneducated. Basically useless."

Ben leaves quickly and Rey is offended, but she knows he is right.

Rey awakens and sees that Ben is not in bed and his Droid is gone. She sneaks into the ventilator shaft to the kitchen where she sees the Stormtroopers' vitamin storage. Rey tries to pick up a canister but her injury doesn't allow her to, and hearing something she hides. We see it is Kylo Ren from behind her and he puts her to sleep.

Ben lays Rey in the middle of the bed and sits there very irritated watching her. He looks her up and down and moves a little closer, he takes off a glove and as if he would smooth her hair out of her face, he draws back, and moves away.

Rey wakes up a little later, Ben is working on something at the table. She sees the food tray and nibbles something.

"I see your leg is better."

"I wasn't going to—"

"What? Replace the troopers' liquid regulator? Turn the entire army into a bunch of friendly FN-rebels doubting everything they've been conditioned to accept and take us all down in chaos? We're on a ship in the middle of space. It's the worst kind of island."

"I was just looking around."

"You're a child who's going to get herself killed. Your mind is full of…too much! You're going to get us both killed."

"All you ever have in your head is anger!"

"It masks nearly everything, you should try it sometime."

"So, Teach me. You offered to teach me before. Even if it takes a little time, if we can take down the whole First Order from the inside? Won't that be worth it?"

"I don't want to take down the First Order. I want to rebuild it," Ben sees the look on her face. "Repurpose it."

"For what exactly?"

"To be something better."

"Better than what?"

Ben clenches his jaw.

"I'll teach you the ways of the force."

"Which side?" She asks doubtfully.

"I'll teach you what I know and you can decide. You should stay here, unless I escort you. At least for a few days. You're lucky I'm the one who caught you. I'm lucky I'm the one who caught you. You're not a prisoner. But we aren't safe on this ship."

Chapter 8 Lesson Learned

Underground the Resistance makes their way to the other side of the planet in the caves below the surface of Chandrila. They are a rag tag bunch of injured pilots and a few leaders and technicians. Chewbacca is seen flying away in Snoke's ship with the rest of the transports.

Rey looks at the specs of the ship she is on. She can't get access to anything else. She tries to talk to Droid, with little response. Rey is frustrated. She balances on her left hand on Ben's dresser and eases to the ground when he enters.

"I thought you said you would train me? Where have you been?"

"Busy ruling the Galaxy. I should have a little time tomorrow."

"What's going on out there? Tell me everything that's going on. I can help you!"

"The more you know, the more valuable you are to everyone."

"So if you keep me in the dark I'm not worth saving?"

"No! That's not...The Resistance has moved from Chandrila, it's now the new planet base for the First Order Army."

"Your home planet?" Ben doesn't look at her. "General Hux. It was Hux who attacked on Chandrila."

"He has a personal vendetta because I blew up his home planet."

"You were responsible for that?"

"Instead of creating new asteroid fields every time a planet is displaced, which is a shipping nightmare, by the way, and sending debri in every direction forever. I developed a weapon that could be transported easily by small fighters. X-wings are perfect. I suggested Hux's home planet, and he didn't argue. I need to figure out a way to get them to move off Chandrila.

"And you could, you know, not destroy entire planets."

"Yeah, well that didn't occur to me at the time obviously. She broke every promise she ever made me. She promised she'd never bring the war home."

"Your mother."

"I'll have to go down again tomorrow, but we might leave the system after that."

"You left the ship without me? I'm going crazy in this room! Your C unit is not much for company."

"He's a droid."

"He?"

"It. It's functional. It doesn't chatter on or fill the room with endless beeping. It doesn't clunk around on the floor or talk like it thinks it's human. It's perfect."

" _You_ made it.

"I need it tomorrow, but I have a spare if you'd like it to train with, as long as you promise not to destroy it."

Rey awakens again with Ben gone. He comes in only moments later.

"I only have a little time. Have you eaten?

The door opens again and Droid brings in food. Ben grabs something from the tray before handing it to her."

"You're injured, so we'll start easy today. The first lesson is to use the strongest thing you have."

Rey's mouth is full and she talks, "We're doing this now?" She swallows.

Ben is suddenly disgusted at how much like a ravenous animal she was eating hunched over the tray.

"Really?" Ben laughs at her.

Rey takes a napkin to wipe her hands embarrassed and sits up straighter.

"Even your manners are untamed. It's like you've never eaten around people."

"I usually just take my rations elsewhere so I could talk to-"

"Ben Kenobi."

Rey sits stiffly and looks out the window collectedly. Ben sees that he has managed to embarrass her and instantly regrets his words. He sits down across from her gently.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you. You didn't eat like that the other night at the feast."

"I didn't eat anything."

Ben gazes at her taking in the contours of her face. He sits up straighter and spreads something on a piece of bread in a very gentlemanly manner. Rey watches him from the corner of her eye.

"Leia always insisted on us eating properly. Fortunately," Ben tosses a small piece of fruit in his mouth and smiles, "Han didn't care."

Rey smiles too and Ben is put at ease by this. Then, as if catching himself being too relaxed Ben straightens again.

"I don't have much time. Your strongest weapon."

"I don't have a..."

"It's your mind. The answer is your mind."

"I knew that actually."

"Your size means nothing. Your strength means nothing. You are only limited by what you are willing to use in here." Ben indicates his head. "Luke said you were born free of mind for a reason."

"Luke said?"

Ben brushes off her remark and commands, "Move something."

Rey lifts the dresser easily with a mouthful of food and he's slightly surprised. He motions to his dresser and she lifts all the furniture together easily. He pulls against her effort and she struggles back. Eventually it all crashes to the floor loudly.

"Alright you've had this lesson."

He grabs her arm and pulls her to the window. She is irritated by his gruffness.

"Move those ships. "

Ben points out the window to a group of large transports leaving their trajectory.

"Really?"

The intercom for the door bleeps. A Stormtrooper at the door through the speaker is heard.

"Is everything okay in there?"

" We're fine." Ben snaps loudly, "That was the most pathetic response time. Go away!"

"Yes, sorry sir."

Ben speaks gently as if they were never interrupted.

"Go on."

Rey extends her arm and strains, nothing happens, she winces from extending her right arm again. Ben rolls his eyes and puts her hands to the ground and balances her weight by grazing her hips.

"It's not about the size, or the pull, or your form."

"Concentrate. You are nearly as powerful as I am because of your raw connection to the force. Focus. Imagine you _have_ to do it."

Ben leans in close to Rey's face as she strains. She thinks about the rocks and smaller ships she had moved, splitting the rock on Ach-to, shaking the ground as Luke taught her, and Ben's hand the first time they touched. Without warning the ship they are standing in gives a great heave and jolt and the sound of creaking metal echoes, the lights flicker and then return. Ben sits back from her impressed.

"You're strong, but your mind is all over the place. Close your eyes." He leans in close. "Remember that night we fought in the forest? That moment? That's the moment every time, clarity of purpose, let nothing distract you. Jedi focus on what they want to happen, and practically ignore everything dark that happens in the meantime because they are afraid it will taint them. The Sith focus on POWER itself, they are over-confident, and selfish and it blinds them to their own weaknesses. They've both failed. Light and darkness are two sides of the same coin. If you clear your mind, focus on the force, and wield it to your goal, you're unstoppable."

Ben looks her up and down and smiles to himself as he steps down from the window.

"Put everything back," He orders walking out quickly.

That night Ben comes in holding a pile of books and a reading pad. He drops the pile on Rey's side of the bed with a thud.

"You're rather late. What's all this?"

"Please tell me you know how to read?"

"Yes. Not that I've ever really done much of it."

Ben begins to dress for bed.

"You know nothing about government, little of history I'm sure. You can start with these."

"Start with these? You're kidding." She sees he is not and is not enthused. "What happened to letting the past die?"

"How can you be sure you aren't making the same mistakes? I grew up in a world full of people who thought they knew best. They were never willing to move forward. Not really. Look through these and see if you can find patterns in their mistakes."

Rey picks up the top one and feigns reading. Ben returns from his sanitation room.

"How is your planet base?"

"Beautiful."

"That's great." She says sarcastically to the pages of the book she is holding.

Ben looks around the room, sits on the bed, looking at his halopad and seems annoyed. When the doors to their quarters open Rey is startled but delighted to see a rust-buckety looking version of Ben's droid! CBBO1 Spins around and beeps cheerfully.

Rey jumps out of bed excitedly bracing herself against her wound. Ben looks concerned but doesn't let her see.

"Really? I'm Rey. Nice to meet you."

CBBO1 beeps back and spins again with a spark.

"Yes, thank you, you can rest just there when you're done."

Rey sits back into bed not taking her eyes off of her new friend and grins at Ben giddily. He tries to play it as cool as he can. She practically squeals.

"I've never owned a droid before. I've hardly owned anything before!"

"It's a loan. You can program it tomorrow."

CBBO1 its on the dresser and beeps goodnight.

"Goodnight to you too!" She still smiles ear to ear at Ben, "Thank you. She's beautiful!"

"She?"

"Yes of course. If yours is a boy then mine's a girl. _You_ said "he"."

Ben shakes his head and rolls over to sleep. We see a half smile barely crawl on his lips and Rey smiles in his direction as she turns over to sleep.

Rey wakes earlier than usual and sees that Ben has left a tool kit for her on her dresser with a note which she reads aloud "Security Code 5768324". REY immediately gets to work. Ben comes in for breakfast and is surprised to see Rey awake and reading. To his dismay the droid follows him and has clearly been cleaned.

"That was fast."

"What's her name?"

Rey gets up and comes closer to watch him admire the droid.

"CBBO-1 technically. It has this weird spinning flaw I could never get right," CBBO-1 spins flawlessly. " – which you fixed."

"Why CBBO?"

"It's sort of a joke. When I was little I couldn't say C3PO. When I built it, Han thought it was funny to call it CBBO. Since I never had to explain it to anyone I never bothered coming up with any other name. It's a droid. I call it droid. Call it what you want. I have to go."

Rey spends the morning reprogramming CBBO1. She Practices fighting with it, and breaks part of a leg. She fixes it with a hair pin.

At night Rey sits reading and sighs annoyingly when Ben comes in.

"Most of this stuff is really boring. Can't you just tell me what I need to know?"

"Every child in the Galaxy is equipped with this basic education. Fine, forget the books for a moment."

Ben gestures for her to sit by the window. He holds out his hands and she places hers in them.

"People are influenced most by nothing to do with their heads. The more you can learn to hide the things that bring you pain, the harder it is for someone to use them against you. Push back."

Ben pushes into the moment Rey watched helplessly as Leia was bombed on the landing pad. Rey struggles and can't keep him out. He finds the moment she first saw him and was scared as he interrogated her. Rey gets a hold of herself and pushes back hard like she did in that moment.

Rey sees Ben as a boy, his mother leaving over and over. "When will you be home?" his little voice echoes. She sees a young girl leave and her ship blow up. "I don't want to be here!" young Ben shouts through tears. Ben can't seem to keep her out, or doesn't try to stop her. Rey circles wildly through his loneliness and the moment he burns the Jedi Temple. Ben slaughters half the children there. There are many screams. REY hears Luke's voice as a warning "REY!" She doesn't stop.

She revisits the moment he stands in the rain with his knights. She sees his lonely face as he puts his hand on Darth Vader's mask. She hears more sounds of war and screaming. His words "Kill them all." Snoke's words, "You're just a child in a mask." The moment Ben puts his lightsaber through Han Solo is too much for her and she finally pulls her hands from his.

Ben is left almost shaking and leans forward on his hands and knees for support. Rey covers her mouth and scoots back against the window and closes her eyes. Her eyes are glistening with pain and she whispers quickly to him, "I'm sorry."

Finally Ben stands and offers her a hand up. Rey shakes her head "no" and he leaves her sitting there. He climbs back into bed and faces away from her. She can hardly move but finally stiffly returns to her side of the bed. As she does he turns away from her.

Chapter 9 Beneath the Surface

Ben Solo awakens facing Rey still asleep. He watches her for a moment before leaving. Droid follows him out silently and he looks back one more time, he feels shame.

Within the Resistance underground base on Chandrila Finn runs to Poe who stands leaning on a crutch. Poe punches in something on BB8 and they watch a message that has been recorded by CBBO-1. It's from Rey and it breaks up. She speaks in a low voice.

"Chewie, I don't even know if this will reach you, but I had to try. I think I'm too injured to escape just yet. I don't even know where you've escaped to. I had to tell you I'm okay."

Finn stands alone by a dirt window looking out at the stars. Behind him is a large cave full of supplies and even ships docking.

Heretia approaches from behind him, "You loved her a lot didn't you?"

"Why does everyone keep talking about Rey as if she's dead? She's alive. She'll stay alive."

"You're a good man Finn. I know she loves you too."

"Yeah well, not like that. And now that she's stuck married to a psycho I've lost a little hope, just sayin'."

Heretia chuckles, "She'll be back. She's a Jedi."

"Thank you. I need just one person to say that with me."

"What are friends for?"

"You do know you scare me right?"

Heretia smiles, "Can I give you some friendly advice? In my experience force bonds are very strong. They are pretty much not breakable. Ask yourself, do you really want to be with a girl whose life force is connected so strongly to someone else?" She pauses to let this sink in for him, "I can answer that for you, you don't."

Heretia walks away and Finn watches her go pensively. Rose approaches him and he tries to pretend like he is doing something. He's been avoiding her. They've been busy.

"Hey." Rose sounds more like the Rose he first met, his friend, and less like the diplomat she is now.

"Oh, Hey." Finn's fake surprise makes them both at ease.

"I'm not mad. Just a little heartbroken."

"Yeah, well. Join the club. At least the person you love didn't hook up with the most evil person in the known galaxy."

Rose smiles through her teeth. "Well, you're still young. You believe that he is?"

"If not then what we fighting against?"

"Have you noticed the one fighter that's been missing every time we get slammed? When General Organa was killed? When Rey was captured?"

"No, I was too busy trying not to die."

"Kylo Ren's."

"Rose. I watched him kill his father. He almost killed me. He would have killed Luke Skywalker."

"He can't kill Rey. She's his weakness. She still believes he can change."

"I don't know if anyone can change that much."

Ben comes into their chambers with mock lightsabers as Rey comes out of the sanitation room.

"Really?"

"You almost broke my ship in half. Who knows what you'd do to me with a real weapon."

Rey sends a wood lightsaber flying against the back of Ben's head which he catches just late enough that it rustles his hair.

"These are real weapons."

"Very amusing."

Ben moves to strike her and she blocks his blow and winces.

"We'll go easy because you're injured."

Rey attacks a little quicker than he's prepared for, "You fought me injured. You could have won that night, what stopped you?"

Ben returns her blows, "Snoke wanted you alive. I admired your untapped power."

"Still attracted to power above all else?" She moves at him fast.

"Where there is power great things are brought to pass. When you give power away in the name of fame, or wealth or position you are nothing. That's why politicians are nothing but pawns."

"What attracted you to the dark side?"

"Freedom. Absolute control. They let nothing stand in the way of what they want."

"Is that why you wanted all the power, to be in control?"

Rey is panting and holding her injury. Ben gives her a second. She attacks again.

"I knew I was the only one who could take it away." He bests her. "You're dead."

Rey and Ben sit eating breakfast in silence. Rey fidgets against her wound but says nothing.

"I could look at it."

Rey sends him a glare.

"I'll take you to sick bay."

"I'm fine."

"I could call someone."

"I'm fine. You fought me with worse."

"Yes but I can heal."

She isn't sure what he means and doesn't ask. She just sits a little straighter and proudly looks out the window hoping he'll drop the subject, even though she is sure fighting him made it worse.

"Come with me today."

This captures her attention. "You mean out?"

Rey stands dressed and ready to leave. She is dressed in all black, including a long black jacket that tapers almost to the floor behind her. Ben paces back and forth hands behind his back.

"Stay a few steps behind me. Don't speak unless I and only I speak to you. Keep your head up. Don't make eye contact with anyone."

Ben and Rey walk down and around the ship attracting everyone's attention. They come to the end of a hallway and through some double doors. Rey reads the sign but it's too late as Ben grabs her arm. It is obviously the sick bay.

"You tricked me." She says so only he can hear.

Ben releases her arm as he pushes her ahead of him towards some medical attendants who seem very surprised he is there.

"She has a wound that needs tending."

He assures Rey quietly, "I'll return."

Her scowl is genuine as the medical staff moves in to attend to her and motions for her to sit on a table which she does slouching. Just before Ben walks out of view he catches Rey's attention and motions for her to pull her shoulders back and head up. She obeys but as soon as he is out of sight she slouches again.

Rey is examined and we see from a distance her wound is quite grotesque. Some time later she lays on her stomach clearly bored, but her mind continues to wander through the visions she had the night before of Ben's past. Then she is comfortably asleep. A blanket covers her bare back to just below her shoulders.

An attendant hands Ben Rey's medical report as he returns and he looks it over. He glances at her shoulder and notices a scar above her left shoulder blade. He hands it back quickly.

"Very good. I'll wait for her outside the doors."

Moments later Rey follows Ben into an elevator, "I can't believe you tricked me." He gives her a look, "Ok I can. I should have known."

"Quiet." Ben commands, but allows the smallest upturn of his otherwise stoic lips. Rey follows him to the command room where everyone is a little surprised to see her. Four guards join them as they continue to navigation. REY does her best to obey Ben's instructions from that morning.

"Supreme Leader."

Hux is not pleased to see Rey there. He glances at her but says nothing. Rey probes his thoughts in that moment "Filthy junk girl. She'll be gone soon enough." Rey's eyes strain not to smile.

Rey observes everyone out of the corner of her eye. She tries not to glare at Hux and follows Ben around the room as instructed. The longer Rey is in the same room as the pasty General, the more she thinks about General Organa and the Resistance and hears their name. She becomes angrier and angrier by the moment. Before she knows it she is staring at Hux. Right as he turns, because he can feel her drilling into him, everyone in the room passes out. Ben turns on her.

"What did you do?"

"I…didn't mean to."

"I knew you weren't ready. You have to control your thoughts. They will give you away every time. Bury them under other things in your mind and get control of yourself."

"How long do they usually…"

Hux is livid pulling himself to his feet. "What is the meaning of this Ren?!"

"My apprentice is stronger than she knows."

"You're what? Supreme Leader may I have a word?"

Ben follows as Hux moves to leave. General Hux notices everyone looking at Rey instead of working.

"Back to work!" He orders.

In a private room down the hall Hux closes the door behind them.

"Are you delusional? You're apprenticing her?! This is hardly the time Ren."

"Even Snoke was envious of her power."

"I'm not envious I'm concerned with your priorities."

"She's one of the strongest forces in the galaxy. I'm molding her so we can wield her for our own devices. Or do you feel it would be better to have her as an enemy?"

"I captured her so we could kill her. You're making her stronger!"

"She's making me stronger." Ben maintains his composure. "This is how the force works, the student becomes the master then becomes the teacher. Can you feel my strength General Hux?"

Hux looks as if he's getting hotter and more uncomfortable. His face begins to turn red. His voice is raspy when he speaks.

"Yes. Supreme Leader."

"So we're in agreement."

Ben and Hux return as Rey is speaking to someone and they nod and say "excellent". Ben motions for her to follow him out. As soon as they are in the elevator he pins her at the stomach to the wall.

"Do not endanger us again, that was foolish."

"I didn't mean to." She defends. Rey shoves him away across the elevator with the force. He stops himself from hitting the wall hard and the lights flicker. Ben can't hide his smile in that moment and she smiles too.

"Did you see the look on Hux's face when he realized it was me?"

The connection between them is tangible and Ben takes it as an opportunity.

He steps back to her forcefully and towers close.

"What are you doing?" She stands her ground bravely.

He removes his left glove and places his right hand lightly on her left shoulder.

"Something I should have done days ago."

He closes his eyes and Rey gasps in surprise as the force flows through her wound beneath his left hand. She can feel every fiber of her flesh no longer torn, no longer bruised. She searches his face for an explanation.

"Thank you." She breathes.

He nods putting his glove back on his hand. His nostrils flare to steady the irregular breathing from the strain. She can't help but touch the place that had been a source of so much pain since she arrived on his ship.

"Luke taught you that, didn't he?" As they stand near each other Rey can feel once again that Ben is on her side. That he's never not fought for her.

The knowledge she extracted from the night before, willingly and unwillingly, had felt like a deep pit of hopelessness and anger. Then, by daylight, he was a protective healer? Either he was much better at concealing his feelings than he let on, or he was truly as cracked as the crystal in his saber.

Chapter 10 Give and Take

Entering the throne room Rey's steps slow. She takes in the new look of it. Ben motions the guards away. She notices there are two throne chairs. Ben pretends not to see that she notices and taking off his cape he gestures around casually.

"We can use this to train for now. You're welcome to come here whenever you want. What were you telling that strategic navigator?"

Rey takes off her coat and Ben throws her a rod for a saber.

"I told him the location of an old rebel base I was fairly sure was still intact."

"They'll make it a hole in the ground."

"I know. Now it's just a hideout for pirates."

Ben smirks.

It was hard for Ben to be so close to Rey and not want to touch her. The brightness of her eyes, the quick way she adapted to her surroundings, the smell of her hair. He felt himself being pulled, and was constantly pushing back. It was foolish that he let her so far into his mind the previous night, but somehow, she still looked at him exactly the same and that made him feel even more unworthy of her company.

She was fierce and constant and remained open to him. He took solace in the fact that he had lived longer, and had something to offer in the way of knowledge, experience, and perhaps, wisdom.

Rey exchanges her short rod for a longer one. She had learned to fight long before she'd ever touched a lightsaber. She'd had to fought for a lot in her life. She didn't remember a time she could rely on anyone but herself. They had that in common.

Ben takes her through some saber technique. They don't mind going over the fight in the former throne room. It was a test and triumph for both of them. Rey shows him her drop lightsaber and catch it move from when they fought Snoke's guards.

A blue guard comes in and whispers something to Ben. He acknowledges and motions for Rey to sit. Several officers including General Hux come to Ben with reports and questions.

Then a group of Storm Troopers enter. Ben begins to demonstrate the new troopers' capabilities.

"Unlike the old armor, the new masks filter out, not only smoke, but toxins. The most significant change is this:" Ben takes the probe handed to him by Commander Gow and holds it near the armor of the Storm Trooper closest to him. To everyone's amazement it turns the color of sand. He moves to the next and demonstrates a humid hot which turns a camouflage pattern. He moves to the next and motions for the trooper to engage a setting that turns the armor a reflection within the room.

General Tu is the most audibly impressed, "That is moving forward Supreme Leader! This changes the way our troops can maneuver like never before!"

"That's the idea."

The Generals all leave except Hux.

"Well you've been busy. I like this almost as much as your force inhibiting cuffs."

Hux leaves and Rey turns quickly to Ben.

"How about fixing the whole, one shot and your dead thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Storm Troopers, if they take a direct hit they're incapacitated."

"Their Plastoid armor is very advanced, and expensive. You can't get hit with that much energy and not go down. Without using the force. They wake up within 20 minutes injury free, ready for another battle."

"They recover?"

Ben is almost offended by her naivety, "Yes. And quickly."

Rey had never thought about just how much Ben knows about war. This was his whole life. There was never a time he wasn't aware of what was happening in the entire Galaxy. His force abilities probably only enhanced his comprehension. She never considered her isolation to be any kind of advantage until that moment. She was more free from complexities than he was. Though she knew she was fighting for a good cause. She wasn't as emotionally invested in the fight as Rose, or Finn, or Poe or Heretia.

She was lonely and lost. He was isolated and betrayed.

Two blue guards come in and Ben steps down to them. He motions for Rey to stay. When they go, he picks back up his mock saber. They spar back and forth rhythmically. He beats her several times and each time says "You're dead".

"Who was the little girl I saw? The one on the ship?"

"A friend. Diplomat's daughter."

"What happened to her?"

Ben doesn't necessarily want to bridge the subject but he impatiently acknowledges she isn't going to let it go.

"Fine."

Ben takes off his gloves and motions for her to sit. He holds open his hands to her but she hesitates.

"I promise to keep my thoughts to myself. Clear your mind."

Rey reluctantly puts her hands in his. She sees the girl, who is older than Ben. The girl introduces herself as Vera Tarkin. Ben clearly loves her and she cares for him, he's about 6. He shows her his force powers and they play together on his home planet at intervals.

"I love you Ben Solo. You are the best boy I know."

A few years later they attend a grand youth conference. Ben delivers a speech and everyone claps and congratulates him. Vera comes to him on the balcony.

"You did great today. I can't wait to be a real diplomat someday. I know you don't like the attention, but you take it well." Vera rustles his hair.

BEN is about eleven and they hug goodbye. Young Ben sounds downtrodden. "I can't believe you're off to the academy already, don't forget me." Vera kisses him on the cheek and Ben watches as Vera's ship is blown up. He sees a Resistance symbol on the attacking ship. His parents try to explain that her father was with the new First Order and it wasn't their fault.

Young Ben yells, "I want to leave and train with Luke! You've been holding me back! If I could use my abilities I would be happier."

He cries bitterly alone in bed. A tear rolls down Rey's face now. Ben returns to one of her memories of anger and loneliness as a child. She scratches through the days on her wall and cries bitterly holding her first staff.

Rey takes her hands from his.

"What's the point of this again?"

"Be patient."

They are no longer touching. Ben puts in Rey's mind a vision of peace across the Galaxy, all of her friends are alive, including Ben's parents. Everything is green and glistening. Rey smiles widely and stays in that vision until he cuts it off.

"Hey!" She objects opening her eyes.

"You can use your mind to get what you want. Others to see what you want. Make people feel what you want them to. Your mind is strong, but you have no sense of purpose. If you could show me something, something to convince me to be on your side. What would it be?"

Rey closes her eyes and sighs a little in frustration, but it comes to her.

She and Ben are surrounded like they were in his vision by everyone they care about. She pulls him away to a secluded spot in a forest and holds out her hand to him, which he takes. They embrace and kiss warmly in front of everyone who cheers, and Ben jumps out of her mind.

He doesn't let on that she got to him and, "Yes, that's the idea."

She scowls as Ben shows Rey his parents tucking a young Rey in at night.

"What is this?"

"How to seduce your enemies-," he begins to explain but is interrupted when she takes over the twisted memory.

"What are you doing?" he allows her to continue out of curiousity.

Teen Ben lays in bed the night Luke stood over him to kill him at the Jedi Training Temple. As he turns, instead of Luke, a younger Rey sits close to him. She touches his forehead "You're not alone."

Ben and Rey are quiet as they dress for bed. Rey is freshly showered and brushes her hair at the window. Ben is dressed and dries his hair with a towel as he comes out of the sanitation room. Ben watches Rey's figure against the stars from behind his towel. Her nightgown is like all the others, dark grey and gauzy in texture. They are fitted but not overly revealing and cover her shoulders and knees. He looks her up and down and stomps across the room yanking her night clothes drawer open.

She is confused by his behavior, "What are you doing?"

Ben holds up a handful of night gowns.

"These are all so…"

Ben realizes how futile and telling his reaction is and drops them back in the drawer. "Soft."

Rey quickly climbs into bed and pulls the covers up to her ear facing her side of the room. Ben does the same. Slowly, as they lay awake, pretending to sleep, they each turn towards each other. Finally they face each other and can see the other blinking in the darkness.

Ben slides his hand towards Rey to the middle of the space between them, she slides her fist to meet his. They both blink and eventually fall asleep.

Rose runs to Poe with news. She is dressed in her old technician jumpsuit but her hair is braided.

"You're not going to believe this."

"I want this to be good, but your face says it's really really bad."

"Across the GALAXY people are volunteering to join the STORM TROOPER program."

Poe isn't even sure he heard her correctly, "What?!"

"People are signing up and promising their children. Half the Galaxy feels like Rey being part of the FIRST ORDER is a good thing. The other half is so afraid and confused, they are trying to secure good favor. It's a mess out there." She sits properly next to him.

"What about our numbers? Is there even a chance our original plan will work?"

BB8 beeps excitedly. Then plays the sound of X-wings blowing up and crashing.

"Remember that little built in flaw? It's starting to make itself known."

BB8 plays a video projection and we follow it to the source above and ocean planet in the bright sun.

Swarms of black X-WINGS enter the atmosphere. They begin taking their toll on a few points of interest. Suddenly they begin exploding and the people of the planet take to their own vehicles and chase them away cheering.

Rey enters Ben's access code into the system and studies all the plans in the files of Ben's Chambers. CBBO-1 scolds her and seems to question her motives.

"Hey, he gave me the access code, I am supposed to read. Lando was right. There will be a Galaxy-wide stand-off. Where are we now?"

CBBO-1 beeps the answer.

Rey begins scrolling through the profiles of the Knights of Ren.

"All these other men.." She stops on Huuni's profile.

"Hey! He's the one who saved me and Rose."

Rey speaks to Rose on a halo feed through a spotty connection.

"You say this is going to happen in less than three weeks?" Rose seems rightly concerned.

"The liquid regulator, the new commanders, all of it at once. There isn't anything he's left out." Rey explains.

"I don't understand how you have access to all this information? Are you sure he didn't just plant it for you to find?"

Rey shrugs, "He gave me the access code to his personal files linked to his droids."

"I'll talk to Poe, see if anything confirms what you've said."

"Rose, tell Heretia, but don't tell Finn where you got the information."

Rose understands what she means.

Rey walks in to the throne room to find a cart full of lightsabers. She chooses the one she made from Luke's and swings it around. Ben enters from below and dismisses the guards.

"I guess this means you trust me not to kill you."

Ben ignites Luke's green saber and smiles.

"Top drawer."

Ben scowls at her. They begin to spar rhythmically.

"Why aren't you ever there in the morning?"

"Droid isn't enough company for you?"

She pins him and he yields, "You're dead." He scoffs.

"I have trouble sleeping. Things to do. There is so much going on, it would take days to explain."

"Try me."

"What more do you want to know besides everything you already read in my archives? And shared with your friend on Chandrila?"

Rey takes a step back. She looks him right in the eyes as if to apologize. He clenches his jaw and then turns his back to her, placing Luke's saber back on the rack. Ben holsters his own saber. He speaks with his back to her.

"It doesn't matter. I'll figure out a good way to get you out of here soon."

"I can leave anytime."

"Yes, you can. You're not a prisoner. I've hidden nothing from you."

"I could leave this hour if I wanted to."

He is agitated, but doesn't raise his voice.

"Go ahead. I've spent years putting everything in place, but if you want to make me look weak and tear it all down today you could."

Rey sits on the steps of the throne, "What if I like it here?"

Ben tosses a double-sided saber past her head and laughs. He stands over her.

"You don't _need_ me. You don't even want to _want_ me." Ben leans in close over her and speaks low and intensely. "And everything about you draws me to you, and you know it. You're a distraction. You're not staying."

He steps past her to look out the windows.

Rey stands up defiantly.

"Every word of what you just said is wrong."

She holsters her saber and heads for the exit. Ben appears confused by this and calls after her.

" _All_ of it?"

Luke's ghost appears standing behind him in the reflection of the window.

Chapter 11 Together

Rey's eyes open but she can tell it's the middle of the night, so she closes her eyes again. She feels Ben leave the bed but pretends to still be asleep. Ben puts on a robe, taps his droid and looks back at the bed as he leaves their quarters. Rey leaps out of bed and puts on her coat in the dark hall as she follows him around the corner. Ben walks briskly. Droid trails him looking left and right as if keeping watch. She avoids the view of Droid, keeping her distance. She runs her finger along the corridors as she goes. Turn, down, turn, three passages, turn and a small door closes behind Droid. Rey approaches the door she saw them enter at the end of a narrow hallway.

As she walks in Ben draws his saber in her face, which flickers. He holsters it and continues pulling out the items he needs. He isn't angry.

The room is roughly the size of her large sanitation chamber in the quarters they share. There is a nook at one end with thin firm cushions and a small window. Shelves and odd drawers line the walls. There are many pristine tools hanging just higher than the storage cubbies.

"So, this is your _real_ room?"

Ben glances up, "It's more like a modified closet."

"Hiding on your own ship?"

Ben shakes his head, cocking a subtle grin and sits to work. Droid hangs on a wall hook.

"What's that amazing smell?"

"That door at the end of the hallway is the back entrance to the kitchen. They start baking around now."

"This ship is so much smaller than Snoke's." Rey strains to see out the window behind him.

"I didn't feel the need to cart the entire First Order around with me everywhere I go. It's 1/3 the size and four times as fast."

Rey looks around. She sees Darth Vader's helmet and the pieces of his own crushed helmet. Luke's robe. A few bits here and there. Supplies to make things with. A long saber sits on a small work table, which she picks up. He gestures for her to try it which she does. She is delighted to find it is double bladed and long like a staff, but one side is shorter and flickering and she can see it isn't finished. She retracts it and puts it back down near the bits of things he has in a tray on a protruding shelf.

"I'm better at building than fixing things," Ben unhooks his saber and sets it next to him, "It's easier for me to just start from scratch."

Ben begins working on the staff-like saber. Rey picks up his weapon, "Easier isn't always better. I could fix it. Who else knows about this place?"

"I'm good at breaking things too, I took it off the system." Ben gestures to a few wires out of the wall near the ceiling.

He reaches down low in a drawer and pulls out a small wooden ancient looking light saber. She marvels at it but can't see how to "turn it on". He points to her head and she feels it and then it draws forth. It is a short green blade and like the visions she had when she first touched Anakin's blue saber in Maz's castle.

It is a happy memory and she is relieved. Scavenging on Jakku Rey would spend hours imagining the scenes and action taking place in the large ships now sinking in the sand. Only she knew now, it was not her imagination. She could discern the feelings and the events that had taken place from inanimate objects, a gift of the force.

This crude wooden saber's second owner, she could feel him now, a tiny green alien with pointy ears. His family gathers around him celebrating his acceptance into a training academy. His mother presents him with the weapon. His father urges him to ignite it which he does to the great joy of the family around him.

Another significant memory. The same alien, now grown to a young man. He shoves the weapon into his father's hand as if to give it back.

"Understand we cannot," His father admits.

"Another way there must be," the young alien proclaims, "A taste for violence I have not."

"Yoda, change your mind with time you will."

Young Yoda shakes his head and walks away.

Rey's seeking was always answered in threes. The final vision the most surprising of all. Little Ben Solo, about eight, stands eagerly awaiting Leia's arrival and she hugs him warmly. She presents him with the lightsaber and he pretends to swing it around. They are joined by several diplomats and Ben is downtrodden by the news his mother has to leave again.

Her political guests crowd him and oo and awe over him. "You are going to grow up to be just like her," Admiral Achbar chuckles to their friends.

Little Ben throws the lightsaber as far as he can into the bushes. "I'll never be like you!" he says running off.

"Ben!" Leia calls after him.

"What did I say?" Akbar asks.

"Where did you get that?" She asks, even though she knows. Rey wonders if Ben knows who its original owner was.

Ben just shakes his head a little and puts it back.

"Your flickering saber has to be a result of the transmitter, the crystal. You are at odds with it aren't you?"

Ben just shrugs and Rey marvels at the amount of small trinkets in such a small space.

"You made all these?"

Rey looks along the shelves as he continues working. She moves to pick a little ball of something up and he gestures for her not to.

"Some of them aren't, safe."

Ben hands her a pair of goggles, he puts on the top of one of his old helmets. Rey leans over him, watching his hands work soldering. He pauses before he begins to use a different tool. She is standing in his light.

"This space wasn't designed for more than one person."

Rey realizes she's crowding him and moves to leave. He grabs the edge of her jacket before she touches the door. He sits back farther in the window seat motioning for her to come, and swivels the little table out so she can watch him working. She maintains her composure but is eager to watch him work.

Sitting in the window nook across from him she can see the places he has touched the most. There are several pipes that run along the wall above the window he put in. One of them has been worn down to its metal. She moves the cushion as if to kneel up and touch the pipe, but changes her mind, and sits resting her elbows on her knees. Rey waits until he removes his mask before speaking.

"When did you first know you had the force?"

He doesn't look at her and continues working seamlessly.

"I was watching my father fix something on the Falcon. He needed a tool. I volunteered to get it. I couldn't find it and panicked throwing all the tools behind me. They didn't drop and he saw. He told me not to tell anyone. Even Luke."

"How old were you?"

"I don't remember. Six maybe."

"I don't remember anything from that little. Your father seemed so familiar to me."

"C3PO was the first thing I knew my father and I had in common. Drove us crazy. How could the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy create such an irritating droid?"

She is amused, then looking out the window a bit of sadness remembering Han washes over her.

"I know you said he would have disappointed me."

"Maybe not. Compared to what you had, he might have been your dream come true. He taught me to fly. That's probably what kept me from leaving sooner. If I'd hopped a transport- well, I didn't want to leave my ship. He taught me to build things.

"Plenty of kids I met were left on Jakku, they all made plans to leave. They had big dreams. I was just waiting. The day I met Finn I realized I might die alone there. But I was still afraid to leave. Maz could see that right away."

Ben chuckles to himself, "Maz."

Rey is still tempted by the shiny place Ben has obviously spent a lot of time holding. He moves to put back on his mask. She puts her goggles on and takes her chance to kneel up in the window and let her hand rest on the pipe.

These visions surprise her even more than the last.

Ben cuts himself putting the window into the space and blood begins to drip. He starts to freak out but instead sits in the space calmly and is healed.

Sometime later she can see Ben looking out the window and can feel his memory: Ben strangles Hux with both hands and Snoke back hands him away, scolding him for his pettiness. The mark is red on his cheek, Heretia tries to touch his face and he snaps at her and draws back, "Don't touch me."

Suddenly she can see herself, bare shouldered and Ben rests his chin on her shoulder and against her cheek and holds her tightly. The embarrassment of Ben's fantasy of her makes her feel suffocated and she pulls the goggles off abruptly releasing the pipe.

Ben's steady gaze pierces her to the core. He is motionless, trying to read what it is she is doing. She's afraid to say anything, it would all come out wrong.

"You're psychometric aren't you?"

Her stomach feels tight with regret. There were moments lingering in Ben's chambers where he had thought of her, but not like the one she had just seen. Her only hope was to keep his mind from hers. She nods slowly, unsure of what his reaction will be.

"That's why you were so good with Anakin's saber, you could wield its memories and experience couldn't you?"

"And it's winning blows." Rey admits.

He doesn't seem to know what she has seen. His half grin of intrigue lasts only a few seconds before he places his hands and eyes back on his work. She can feel that he is still pondering this revelation. He draws a sharp breath as if remembering something painful.

"Is there anything in my chambers you haven't touched?" He hardly moves and the question comes gently as if he's prepared for any answer. She could lie to him, but for what?

"No."

He nods his head slowly and picks up another tool. Rey is relieved. Clearly there are memories, thoughts, feelings wrapped around everything on the ship. She has only skimmed the surface. Only the most significant things come to her first unless she wills for something else to be revealed, like she did in Cloud City with the chandelier.

Her ability was the reason she didn't like gloves. The problem now was that each time she even thought about touching the cushion there she was met with the hungry intimate feelings of the pipe again. She longed to change the subject. Could he feel what she knew? She didn't think he could, he was only reacting the way anyone would when they found their privacy was invaded.

She let a few minutes pass before asking him the only question she still had.

"How did you know the Resistance was on Chandrila?"

"Artoo has been sending information to Droid since he woke up. They've never not been linked."

" _You're_ the history book."

He isn't sure what she means but brushes it off. She seems to have no problem asking him anything at all. He takes a certain comfort in this. He had never once thought about hurting her. She brought him peace. Even all her direct and curious questions didn't bother him. The inconsistent, fleeting, passing thoughts directed at him, from her, brought him a kind of comfort.

There was never a time he had desired to be away from her. She made him feel accepted. She never questioned his motives but constantly challenged him. She was like a refreshing cool rain giving him the desire to be better. She scared him. Ben tried not to think about all the lonely moments he'd spent imagining her close to him again. He made every effort not to let her see that she mattered to him. "Focus," he told himself inside.

Knowing that she could simply touch any place he'd touched, stand where he'd stood and draw his true feelings out unnerved him. What could he do? Nothing. So he continued to tinker as if he still didn't know it. It was easier that way.

Rey could never help but smile watching Ben think. She could tell when he was far away. She could feel now he was focused. She watched his lips move in concentration and his hair just out of his face. His hands were skilled at his work, from years of practice, years since he constructed the crude saber he carried with him.

He was not proud or vain. He was brilliant and gifted but never sought attention. Everything about him made her want to be near him. Truthfully, she hadn't minded following him around. He had never been dishonest with her.

Ben catches her watching him and she feigns looking out the small window. He shows her part of the handle and she examines it and helps put on the texture. He was patient and his hands were strong.

Rey falls asleep watching him. She awakes to a cleaned-up work area and him gently saying her name.

"Rey. We should go. You can come here anytime you want, but this guard shift is almost over."

As Rey sits up, Droid cleans her hands. Back on Jakku Rey would go days without properly cleaning her hands. Ben steps back so that Rey can exit the nook area. As she does she touches the wall where Ben's work table slides out. She can feel that he thinks about her being close to him often, and unable to push back her mutual desire, she wraps her arms around Ben's chest.

He is surprised but eagerly folds his arms around her and presses her against him. Ben is warm and the comfort of his closeness delights her.

"Thank you." Rey breathes it softly with her head against him. Ben can't help but feel elated. He isn't sure what she is thanking him for.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring you here sooner." If she would allow him to, he would hold her there forever, but Droid's low beeps remind him it is time to go. "The guard." She knows, there is always a schedule to keep.

Ben leads them down the hallway soundlessly, careful to check each leg of their route ahead. He crouches taking Rey's hand as she follows his lead. Two Storm Troopers come down a hallway together. Rey is entertained to hear them talking to each other.

"How about FN0634? I'd break protocol for her." The taller one says.

"She's alright. Too intense for me. JN2345 is what I'm sayin."

The taller trooper stops just before they reach the end of the hallway where Ben and Rey are poised with Droid.

"JNs? Too young for me."

The Troopers turn continuing in the opposite direction much to Rey's relief. She notices Ben does not release her hand the rest of their short journey to their chambers. He let's go and doesn't seem to be affected the way she is by the touch.

Rey can still feel his warmth against her chest from the hug. She watches Ben place his boots in the bed drawer. As if deciding something Rey takes a few steps and stands in front of him. Ben looks up at her and as if he isn't sure what she wants he stands quickly in the low light.

Her gaze is unfamiliar to him. Her closeness is intoxicating and nothing could take him out of the moment as Rey gently grazes the scar she gave him on his face the year before with her thumb. It is obvious Ben is trying not to let her direct contact affect him.

He can't resist. He lifts his bare fingers to gently stroke the side of her face. They bravely look into each other's eyes but are unable to process what's being exchanged between them.

"Rey, I..." How could he explain? His feelings. His thoughts. The million reasons why he couldn't resist her if he tried. She was the one person he'd thought about, avoided and pleaded for for months, and here she was. Touching him.

"Ben?" Rey's whispering lips draw too much attention to themselves. Words were useless.

He knew what she wanted. His heart hadn't stopped thumping in his chest since the instant her figure had willingly met his in his workroom. His only answer was to press his lips to hers.

It is sweet, innocent, new, and intense. Neither of them have much experience, but their connection is strong. Rey tugs a little at the edges of Ben's robe and he pulls her hips against his. There was no space between them. A great surge of unchecked feelings and endless possibilities of intimacy forces them apart.

They both breathe louder than before, their foreheads resting against each other, eyes closed as if to pretend the moment could last forever. They wish it could. Of all the power Ben has experienced, this rises above it all. Rey is dizzy with the untamed potential of those few minutes in time. Ben is thrilled to find he is not the only one smiling un-controllably. Rey is unsure what to say or do. Ben takes her hands in his.

"We should go to bed."

Always duty first. Rey nods reluctantly and they both climb into bed slowly, facing each other, very close. What does this mean? Rey feels as if she might float away, her heart pumps louder than she's ever heard it in her ears. Her cheeks are flushed against the cold air of the room and sheets on the bed. Every hair on Ben's body stands on end with pleasure, his senses stirring wildly. If he felt any better he'd be sick. His fingers pound at the tips and he's sure there is nothing he isn't capable of in that moment.

Ben takes Rey's hand in his and they interlock fingers. Their clasped fists the only thing between their lips as they fall asleep.

Chapter 12 Reflections

Rey awakens with a smile on her face remembering their kiss but immediately senses that Ben is not there and slams her hand down on the note in his place. She quickly goes to the throne room as the note suggests. She is disappointed to find it empty, except for his men, and walks uneasily around the room without looking at the guards. Ben comes in and stands before her with his hands behind his back.

Rey finds she can't look at Ben directly and keeps her eyes on the blue figures.

"Why do they have to be so scary?"

"I need them. You can trust them."

The way Ben now looks at her makes Rey feel exposed. He wills her to meet his eyes, desperate to share something with her, but she doesn't _. Was it a mistake to her?_ Fear wells up within him and his neck burns, anticipating the absence of her returned affection. It would be easier, that was certain. He clenches his jaw and focuses on the windows behind her. He was not prepared for this and it stung.

The warm bubbling feeling in Rey's chest is hard to control and she fights it by focusing on the feet of Ben's guards. Rey follows the lines of the floor from the guards until Ben's feet come into view. She moves her eyes upward to his pants, his tunic, and finally his face. He gazes past her and she wonders if she was right to keep herself hidden.

His eyes lock into hers and she is powerless to keep him from seeing the delight she feels. He smiles. _Thank the maker he hadn't come there to tell her to get off his ship._

 _Her eyes!_ Their forces are still rattling equally to Ben's great relief. This is unfamiliar and uncomfortable territory for them both. Better to stick to what they know. Mutual respect. Formality. At least for now. Ben's confidence returns and he pulls a black parcel, long and thin, from behind him presenting it to Rey.

"Here. I wanted you to have this before I go."

Rey knows exactly what it is and is surprised to see it finished. She ignites the light purple blades and swings it around.

"I like the color. Is this the crystal from my necklace?"

"The one my father gave my mother, yes. And Luke's."

" _You_ had the missing piece. At least I won't lose the necklace like this."

Rey swings her lightsaber strongly and then throws and catches it behind her. She maneuvers and hovers above the floor as she does. Ben has never seen her hover above the ground and is impressed.

"How long have you been able to do that?"

Rey shrugs swinging her blade.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Maybe a week."

Rey stops hovering. "A week?!"

She glares at him but he avoids making eye contact and moves away from her. He can sense that she thinks he has betrayed her somehow. He doesn't want her to feel trapped.

"You're free to escape as soon as I'm gone,"

Rey closes her staff in utter disbelief. _Escape now?_

Ben gestures to the guards. "They can help you. They're Jedi, kind of. They can protect you."

Rey looks at him doubtfully. He almost laughs at his misplaced assurance, "You can protect yourself."

Ben moves to the work table trying to figure out a way to ask her to stay. She's too close and his words won't formulate quickly enough.

"So that's it then?" Rey demands standing very close. Ben turns to her and smooths a piece of hair from her face.

"Unfortunately Hux is not completely incompetent, and he's more willing to be a face of leadership than I have been."

Rey's arms buckle angrily, "I told you you should have killed him when you had the chance."

"I needed him to train and direct the armies until now. I'm lacking leadership. If the generals are removed by the Resistance as planned there will be no one to mobilize each of the different sections of the army. I need more loyal to me."

Ben glances at her lips but Rey moves away throwing her hands up.

"And I know almost nothing about politics, or war, or diplomacy."

"No. But you're very good at aggressive negotiations."

"What's that?"

"Negotiations with a lightsaber."

He smiles at her but she can't feel excited about him leaving her.

"I have to do this alone. Things are falling into place quickly and I have to stay one step ahead."

Ben takes a slow step towards her. He speaks close to her face.

"I should tell you. Last night I-"

"Where are you going?" Rey abruptly moves away and he can't believe how cold she's behaving after the warmth of the night before.

"I can't tell you."

"Fine." She says and slumps into a throne chair.

"I _do_ really have to go."

"Goodbye." Rey says it to the window. She knew it was a mistake to think he'd ask her to join him a third time. Ben looks to one of his guards, who just shrugs beneath his armor, and exits quickly.

Ben joins Hux in a small meeting room with a view as they arrive.

"More of your little blue friends arrived this morning."

"You seem annoyed."

"Trivial."

Chandrila, comes into view.

"Do you ever think about what it would be like if everyone we knew was still here?"

"I'm above longing for the past Ren. That's why Snoke put me in charge, I was always capable of maintaining control when you couldn't."

"It's beautiful, isn't it? What is all this for if not to enjoy that at least a little?"

"A child's fantasy that doesn't last."

Ben and Hux stand in chilled silence. Ben breaks it first.

"I know you're trying to kill me.

"And I'll keep trying. You may be stronger on the outside but deep down You're weak. Eventually You'll let your guard down and I'll take the first opportunity.

"You're wrong. Don't you ever want more?"

"My armies are plenty. There is great power in contentment Ben Solo."

Ben looks back at Hux before he goes. He moves to pull Hux's feet out from under him with the force as he leaves the room, but chooses not to.

Eight blue guards walk with Ben who dressed as Kylo Ren, as he enters a hallway.

The guard closest to Ben at his left speaks, "Let it go. He's never going to change."

The guard at his right has waited as long as he can, "Am I the only one dying to know what happened between you and Rey last night?"

Ben's steps slow and he half turns to the guard. Then continues walking.

"Prepare my ship."

General Hux stands alone in the control room. Out the window we see his flashback: At a young diplomat conference, an older larger kid pushes young Hux around and Ben stops the kid from nearby with the force, leaving him behind as they walk quickly away. Hux marvels at Ben's work behind them.

"I hate that kid." Young Ben grumbles.

"How did you do that?"

Young Ben speaks with intensity.

"You can't tell anyone. I'm not supposed to," he gestures with his hands, "you know."

Young Hux is pleased and impressed with Ben's power. He puts out his hand to Ben, which he ignores.

"Thanks. I'm MIT. I'm going to run for chancellor one day."

"I know. I heard your speech."

"What's your name?"

"Uh. . . KYLO!"

Hux's father sees the two boys and approaches enthusiastically.

"Hey Mitty that was some speech eh? Aren't you glad we paid someone to write it after all? I see you're already making important friends too!"

"Dad this is-"

"Ben Solo. Of course! Everyone knows Ben Solo."

Young Hux looks upset by Ben's lie, but brushes it off and feigns a smile as they walk together. We see Hux's reflection in the window now. An operator speaks to him from nearby.

"He's leaving. It's onboard."

"Excellent. It's only a matter time now. Long live the Supreme Leader." Then quietly under his breathe, "Idiot."

Chapter 7 In the Family Way

Holding an explosive device one of Ben's Knights approaches him as he prepares to take off.

"We found this tucked away. No doubt it was planted by Hux. Should we dispose of it?"

"I'll hold on to it. Put it in the bombing bay."

As Ben flies away from the command ship he drops the timed explosive onto the hull of the ship and smiles to himself.

"Idiot," Ben mutters.

Back on his Command Ship dozens of Storm Troopers run in different directions through the hallways.

"Find her!" Hux yells over the intercom.

A group of Troopers storm into BEN'S Quarters and surround a lump in the bed. They all fire on the lump which proves to be nothing but fluff.

Ben jumps into hyperspace and scowls.

"Rey?" He says aloud to himself.

Rey crawls out from behind the tandem seat and buckles into the chair at Ben's rear glancing at his navigation.

"I thought you were going to Canto Byte?"

"What are you doing here?!" Ben exclaims.

"Not staying on that ship."

"How did you get here undetected?"

"I don't like being left behind. It turns out your blue friends were very helpful after all."

"Those traitors!"

"What's wrong with your navigation?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's wrong."

"How do you know?"

"Look, it shows you here, and there is no way that's where we are."

"Maybe something is throwing it off."

Rey moves her eyes around the cockpit.

"Was this fighter manufactured on Varshand?"

Ben only scowls in response. Rey braces herself speaking her realization aloud, "It's a flaw in the ship!"

There is an explosion and a billowing ball of fire on the hull of The First Order Command Ship where Ben dropped Hux's surprise. Hux screams from lightyears away "REEEN"!

As if his plan to detain Rey being foiled wasn't enough. Now he would have to deal with a repair. He realizes it was his own fault. He knew the Preatorian Guard had helped the girl escape. As soon as their numbers were diminished on assignments abroad, he would have another chance.

Ben and Rey dust themselves off from the crash. They each grab their bags as the droids trail them.

"Information that would have been great three hours ago. I could have taken a different ship."

"Well you didn't tell me where you were going. Why didn't you take your fighter?"

"It's too conspicuous."

"I have some friends I could call."

"Fine. Tatooine at dusk, I can hear the Raiders now." Ben dusts the sand out of his hair.

Droid folds up its arms and extends two wings which Ben jumps on and glides over the sand, his bag flung over his shoulder. Rey does the same and follows him along the ridges of sand.

The night sky extends above. Ben lays propped up on a bag next to a small fire. He looks pensive. Rey sits on the ground near him poking at the fire.

"Why did you take me instead of BB-8?"

"I'd seen you before."

Ben's answer surprises her.

"In a dream."

"Just like I saw Ach-to?"

Sarcastically, "Good job burning the temple by the way."

"I didn't!"

It occurs to them at the same time.

"Luke!"

"I knew you were there! What did you see?"

"Little Green guy, Bug face master, big bald man, pointy head guy, lady with weird hair things, Ben Kenobi."

"Ben Kenobi appeared to you?"

Ben leans up on an elbow.

"He's been training you hasn't he?"

"Here and there," Rey smiles widely. "I knew you were there. I could feel that you- What else did you see? What about the cave?"

Ben lays back against his bag.

"I saw me, but when I turned around it was Luke. I saw my grandfather, but when I took off his mask it was my own father. I saw my home planet and friends. I chased my mother until I couldn't see her anymore. No matter how fast I ran I couldn't catch up. I saw everyone I ever killed. The fear in their eyes. It almost made me think I could never come back to the light. I contemplated never going back at all, but I've worked too hard to give up now."

"Following the great tradition for Jedi to run and hide."

"Just Luke."

"What about all the Jedi after the clone wars? Ben Kenobi, Yoda? A life of solitude only working for the greater good, is it enough to live for? It doesn't sound peaceful it sounds lonely." Rey pokes the fire.

"Luke told me my whole life how much like my grandfather I was. Then, to find out he was a Sith Lord." He pauses to gather his thoughts. "But, Luke was right. I am like him."

"You can't just run from your past Ben. It made you."

"I was never what they wanted me to be. Not a diplomat, not a rebel, that's all anyone could see. My power, that's all I was."

"You had to kill Snoke, to break free."

"No one seeks out darkness. They reach for the light but fall in the cracks."

"I don't believe that's true. Some people really are drawn in by the darkness. That's why I knew you weren't gone. You wanted to be redeemed."

"We don't count days by the night. It's always the light of a new day that keeps us going. Looking forward. By the light of day, everything is clear."

"That sounds like Jedi philosophy."

"Can't it just be right?"

Rey leans over and kisses his cheek. His dark eyes twinkle back at her in the fire light. She lays against him and touches his hand where it rests on his chest.

"I love the soft sand." Rey muses sleepily, eyes closed.

"This is a hideous planet."

Ben checks the position of each droid and then closes his eyes. He wakes to a dark figure sitting near him on a rock. Ben puts his hand on his weapon.

"What do you want?"

"Never cared for sand. Couldn't wait to get away from it."

"Who are you?" Ben rises to his feet drawing his saber.

"You're much better with that thing than I was at your age. I never seemed to be able to keep it in my hands. Family trait you've escaped so far I think."

Ben's eyes widen as he sees that both hands and feet are robotic and a face surrounded by machine. The figure stands and removes his hood revealing a scarred bald robotic skull. Ben steps back in horror.

"Grandfather?"

"I know. I look better with the mask." Anakin smiles.

His appearance shifts to what he looked like before he was mostly machine. Ben is intrigued and sits next to him on the rock.

"You're doing what I could not live to do. I admire that. You can't be afraid to let her in."

Anakin and Ben both look at Rey cuddled up against Ben's sleeping self on the ground. Ben is confused to see himself from afar.

"It's your dream, not mine."

"I feel myself afraid to lose her. It's easier to keep her away and safe."

"You know she can take care of herself. Fear leads only to suffering. You've suffered alone long enough. You want to let go, let the past die, stop talking about it and do it."

"I've done things, that I can't take back."

"And she forgave you. She doesn't even know why, and she still forgave you. We're the weak ones. To let go, and love is the ultimate test of strength. I was too weak to admit I was wrong, but I believe in you Ben."

Anakin fades back to his robot self and covers his head as he disappears. Ben puts his arm around Rey and falls asleep.

Chapter 13 Kellin

The next morning Ben wakes to Rey tending the fire and serving up breakfast.

"Well this is a welcome change. For once I beat you out of bed."

Rey hands Ben some food and he looks at her a little differently.

"What?"

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, especially since without me you probably would have been blown up."

The intercom beeps and Rey answers.

"I'm about three clicks east of the wreckage. See you soon."

Rey practices her hovering move and lands with a slight force blasting thud that Ben notices but she doesn't.

"If even half the Jedi I've known learned a fraction as quickly as you, they would never have gone extinct."

"You think they're extinct?"

"The last one was raised on this planet. They have no masters."

"What about you?"

Ben scoffs and kicks a rock.

"I believe you could be."

"What? The chosen one? Snoke knew I wasn't."

"He was wrong about other things."

" _You_ rose from nothing to meet the darkness in me. Balance the force."

"'Refined Jedi sight' Like the prophesy?"

"Oh please, more ancient mumbo jumbo."

"That's exactly what Han said."

Rey pulls a flat rock to balance on the middle of one on the ground and piles one on each end like a scale. Ben watches curiously as she does this.

"There's balance," she explains. She rearranges the rocks so that the flat rock sits firmly on the three spaced evenly beneath it, "...and balance. Or are your followers the _Knights_ of Ren for nothing? When something is balanced enough, nothing can shake it down."

She jumps next to it and nothing happens. Their ride arrives. Ben and Rey stand ready to board Snoke's old ship.

"Just fair warning. I didn't tell him you were with me."

Rey enters excitedly. Ben walks in behind Rey. Chewbacca freaks out strangling him. Ben wakes up tied up to his chair with Rey sitting next to him and Chewie driving. The seat is ripped next to Ben's head and on the armrest.

"Oh good you're awake. I was afraid he wouldn't come if I told him before, and I begged him not to kill you, so…"

Chewbacca gives Ben an angry earful.

Ben is defensive, "Chewbacca I'm sorry! I promise there was no other way!"

Chewbacca trills louder.

"Well I was alone for fifteen years! I was just a kid."

The Wookie lectures Ben again.

"I know." He answers to the floor.

Chewbacca moantalks again gesturing.

"The Falcon wasn't my fault! I'm sorry!"

His father's big hairy friend trills longer. Ben looks away sharply.

"I don't blame you."

They make their final approach to Canto Byte. Rey gets up to start grabbing gear. She leans in close to where Ben is tied.

"I kind of like you like this."

Ben struggles against his ties and wiggles his shoulder.

"Chewie did you bite me?"

Chewbacca says nothing but meets Ben's eyes piercingly. Ben grits his teeth and making a show of it, uses the force to loosen the bands. Chewbacca throws his hand up at him.

Ben and Rey change into their clothes and exit the ship. REY wears a short-sleeve maroon dress that tapers to the back. It has fancy Blue trim and sheer silver accents. Her wrist sheaths are blue also and she seems to like them. Ben comes out of the ship wearing a blue under robe, silver scarf and cuffed shirt and maroon coat. They look a little like they could be in a circus. They sneak up a hill and look over the town. Rey keeps looking at him.

"It's well policed, but we should be able to blend in well enough. What are you looking at?"

"I've just never seen you in daylight not wearing black."

"You're losing focus over my clothes right now? You look a lot like the day we were married."

"That's not funny."

Ben smiles and stands up pulling his coat straight. They head into town and ask around about Ben's friends. They don't get very far. In the Casino they are approached by a man in a red lapel pin. Everyone in the Casino is dressed in Maroon, Blue and silver.

"I say, I've heard you're looking for some bounty hunters?"

"Yes."

"I know someone who can help you."

Lapel Man whispers in Ben's ear. Ben and Rey leave quickly.

"What's wrong? Did you know him?"

"One of the richest, worst men in the Galaxy. He doesn't know me without my mask."

"That pin. Finn said they came here looking for a decoder with it. The one who betrayed them."

"Yes. He's the one we need to find. He must have won it off him."

"Are you okay?"

"Just, um. Sure."

Ben half smiles and takes her hand leading her through town. The decoder sees them and approaches.

"I know who you are."

The codebreaker motions a shush and they follow him to the shadows. They talk quietly in the alley for a moment. Ben threatens him and then they follow him to the racetrack stables. From a distance they watch a man stumble a little and then look left and right to see if anyone is watching.

"Th-Th-That's him. That's Kelic."

Kelic seems to wander a bit. Ben slips something to the decoder and he leaves in a hurry. Rey admires the racing creatures and stays behind Ben as he approaches Kelic. Kelic is mid-thirties, with a short beard, hair spiked in long tufts around his head but combed down in the front. He has on the colors of the day, but his clothes are worn. He wears a pair of cuffs on his hands similar to Rey's. Seeing Ben he guesses why he's there.

"Death sticks right?"

Ben dropping a bag of money on a crate in front of him. "No, I'm looking for someone."

"Whoa whoa there slow down. I haven't even said if I can help you yet."

"Can you or not?"

Kelic peeks into the bag, "Turns out I can…"

Kelic looks past Ben and watches Rey for a few seconds. He grows excited and pushes past Ben to her.

"Reelara? How did you know where to find me?!"

Kellin pulls Rey to him roughly and hugs her tightly. He sees that Ben is bothered by this.

"Relax big guy she's my sister."

"I don't have a brother."

"What? So why'd you come here?"

"I'm just with him."

Ben stands between Kelic and Rey, "We're looking for someone."

"Oh. Yeah yeah," Kelic pats his pocket with Ben's payment, "Right. So who you looking for? Oh, Hold on."

Ben and Rey follow after Kelic as he walks behind stables and knocks on a stall. A little boy pops out and whispers something in Kelic's ear. Kelic is delighted by what the boy has to say.

"No?! You said it."

Kelic hands the boy something and Rey sees that it is a Resistance insignia ring, the boy turns it so it doesn't show. Ben looks offended by this transaction. Kelic walks off very slowly, not straightly. Rey gives the boy a glimpse of her lightsaber. The boy grows excited, takes off his ring and it hovers above his hand. Rey gives him the shush sign and Ben and Rey catch up with Kelic.

Kelic points over his shoulder, tickled.

"My little good luck charm. The kid not the ring. That rings is more like a death mark if you ask me…Ok so he's not as much of a good luck charm as, a cheat. Well what are you gonna do right? Puts me in the top three every time. It pays to know people."

Ben and Rey follow Kelic to the stands of the racing track. Everyone is dressed in blue, maroon and silver. They are all wealthy-looking and most are wearing lots of silver jewelry. Unique droids follow half their masters around the concourse.

Kelic charms a bet placer to let him place a bet. Rey and Ben see immediately that he has the power to influence people through touch. Kelic seems to have forgotten they are with him. Ben and Rey watch as Kelic sweet talks a man and slips the man's wallet out of his pocket with the force without even realizing it. Kelic chuckles to himself and seeing Ben and Rey watching him, remembers why he's there.

Whispering low, they follow Kelic to box seats and a fancy table on a balcony, "He could be your brother. Watch your head. Don't let him touch you."

Kelic sits looking left and right then relaxes in his chair, "Oh yeah, Who'd you say you were looking for again?"

"Two brothers. They used to go by the names of Rij and Gib, short for..."

"Rijhedo and Gibdesh… It pays to know people."

Kelic barely looks at Ben and continues to stare at Rey, then tries to touch her hand. Rey pulls her hand back.

"Are you sure you aren't from Jakku?"

Frustrated with Kelic's inability to focus, Ben slams his hand down on the table at him, "Hey!"

Kelic ignores him and Rey seems mesmerized by this quirky man claiming to be her brother.

"I am but…"

"If you aren't her, you sure do seem a whole lot like her."

"I don't remember having a brother."

"Yeah, well, I hopped a transport when I was like 13 and you were still in training pants so."

"I'm sorry I don't remember you."

"I swear you're her. Same… You know just..."

Kelic waves his hand around his face as if to describe something. Ben is very irritated by Kelic's unclear way of communicating. Rey finds everything about Kelic amusing. Ben notices this and watches Rey and Kelic carefully.

Ben speaks to him while keeping an eye on Rey's face, "So can you find them?"

"I can put the word out. See what I get back. Don't worry word travels fast. Hey, I'll start right now…"

Kelic walks over to another box and whispers something to someone.

Quietly to Rey Ben voices his main concern, "The longer we're here the more we risk being recognized."

"Relax, no one here knows you without your mask. I forgot how good it feels to breathe air and have my feet on a planet."

Kellin sits heavily and puts one foot up on the box railing.

"Well, word's out. Stick around and we'll see what we get back. You ever seen a race? A few months back someone let them all out and ran through the town. It was the craziest thing I ever saw. But, you know people always have a way of re-building. Everything gets put right eventually."

"Kelic. This may sound like a strange question, but is the force with you?"

Ben scowls at her.

"Are you kidding? Wouldn't that be something? If I did I definitely wouldn't be stuck here scraping by. Once a scavenger always a scavenger right?"

A beautiful woman server flirts with Kelic and hands him a free drink.

"Thank you," he strokes her arm, "Maybe some for my friends?" The woman winks and swishes away. "She must think I own this box."

"Don't you?!" Ben asks sternly.

"Ha! Right. No. But don't worry, owner's out today. Had a little ship trouble, but you didn't hear that from me."

THE RACE BEGINS: Kelic cheers loudly and Rey can see that he wills the animal forward. Ben tries to keep Kelic's bet from taking over but lets go and Kelic's Favier places second. Kelic jumps around yelling and cheering.

"Always top three, what did I say? My lucky charm!"

Ben gives Rey a look. Kelic gets up to collect his winnings. They follow him and he hands Rey a stack of cash.

"Here you go sis."

Rey fumbles with it awkwardly, " Oh that's okay. Thanks. I didn't come here for money."

"C'mon it's the least I can do, you came all this way."

Rey nods and Ben shoves it in his pockets for her, "Okay. Thanks."

They leave the track and Kelic guides Ben and Rey through town a bit, everywhere he goes he sweet talks everyone, even those he owes money to. Kelic continues to get clues about Ben's friends. Kelic has Rey get her cheeks dusted with silver. They are bombarded in the marketplace by all manner of goods and street performers. Rey is delighted and enjoys herself on this little excursion.

"You hungry? Let's eat something."

Kelic leads them into what looks like a pub. An alien waitress stops them and tells Kelic she isn't supposed to give him anything until he pays his tab in full. He sweet talks her touching her shoulder and she obliges. An alien man grabs him and he eases the guy away. Kelic shuffles Ben and Rey into a booth of the seedy little place and continues to stare at Rey and look Ben over. Ben is obviously disgusted by the venue and examines the room meticulously.

"So, Kelic…"

"Kellin to you."

"What?"

"I started going by Kelic when I left home. I thought it sounded tougher. How old are you now Reelara?"

"It's just Rey actually."

"Rey, I like that. Kinda tough and pretty at the same time."

Ben smiles a little at this comment.

"Did our parents have the force Kellin?"

"Are you kidding? Our parents were never sober enough to have any sensitivities to anything."

Kelic Shakes his head and laughs to himself. Ben mouths the words "Filthy junk traders" to Rey who kicks him under the table. Kelic snaps his fingers.

"Oh, I know! When you were a baby I tried to make my own blaster and nearly took your arm off. Right back here," He points to his shoulder blade. "Mum and dad were not happy. Maybe that's why they never told you about me, well that and the leaving. One less scavenger to scavenge couldn't have been easy."

"How do I know you aren't just making that up?"

"I got no reason to lie Reela. I don't take sides. That'll get you shot. I take the path of least resistance. You tell me sis, how many people know you got a mark back there?"

Kelic suddenly seems to read something inside Ben and motions to him. He speaks suggestively at him.

"He's seen it, haven't you?"

Ben slams Kelic's neck against the back of his seat.

His voice is high-pitched half-choking.

"I swear I just thought she was my sister! Reelara, ask yourself why I would make it up?"

Ben releases Kelic's neck.

"I don't think he's making it up."

Their food arrives. It is a strange bowl of something and tall glasses of something. Ben turns his nose up at everything but follows Rey's example and takes a bite cautiously.

"Sorry, our parents left when I was really little."

"No, really? Well they were always kinda…not consistent. Minds all over the place."

"A family trait I guess," Ben offers.

Rey narrows her eyes at him. Kelic catches someone by the arm as they walk by and they speak in low whispers for a minute. Ben looks on hopefully while Rey continues eating.

Kelic claps his hands together, "Well, your men are still on the planet, but it's gonna be harder to find them, since they heard someone was looking for them. Of course. They don't know _who_. So I could put the word out that I'm looking for their services and then they'd probably stay put."

"Yes. Do that."

"Great. I got a ship we can take. Cost you a little extra for fuel. There's an old hanger I like to meet at just outside of town. Kinda hidden. I can finish up my business here in town and meet you down there in a few hours."

"That's fine. Give us the location and we'll be there."

Kelic crosses his arms and stares at Ben as if trying to figure him out.

"So what's with your big blue friend?"

Ben and Rey aren't sure if he literally means that he is blue or metaphorical.

"I can see he's not actually blue – he's like all sad and stuff."

Kelic shudders and starts taking large bites of food.

Ben forces a smile and Rey stifles her amusement. Kelic, mouth full, makes a disgusted face in reaction to Ben's fake closed mouth smile.

"That's almost worse. I don't know how long you and I could hang out."

Ben, aware of everything happening in the place, watches as a fight breaks out over Kelic's bill at the bar. Ben gets up quickly to meet the owner before he comes over.

Rey and Kelic watch Ben leave. Kelic makes a face behind his back and Rey giggles.

"I can't believe I have a brother. I'm sorry I don't remember you."

"Eh, Not much to remember kid. Bet pouty's got daddy issues that's gonna keep him from going far in life."

"You have no idea."

"Is he super moody? Got a temper?"

"Maybe you do have an idea."

"So, all the force questions. What about you?"

"I've been told I have something, yes."

"Now that, I'd like to hear more about."

Ben returns having smoothed things over with more than one of Kelic's debtors and does not sit.

"Let's go."

Kelic makes a face, "Ooo bossy."

"Didn't you say you had some things to do?"

"Oh yeah, yeah I gotta get going."

Chapter 14 Forced Upward

Rey watches Kelic walk away down the street. Ben looks around uneasily and calls to their droids. They make their way to the edge of town and walk up a grassy hill to another ridge.

"He's really funny," Rey reflects of Kelic.

"Sure."

"I can't believe I never knew I had a brother."

"He's charming."

"How does he not see that he has the force?"

"I guess no one has pointed it out."

"Did you see the way he just walks around and everyone kind of does what he wants? He could see right through you. Did you even try to keep him out?"

"He wasn't reading my mind, he was… sensing me. It's more a natural born gift then a honed ability."

"He reminds you of someone?"

"Stop."

Rey grabs his arm and he stops, "You know you can trust me right?"

"I know."

The droids catch up from where they left them on the outskirts of town. Ben motions for Droid to go ahead to circle the area.

"I just had an idea! What if we use my brother to get we want from your friends? Then maybe you wouldn't have to kill them. He probably knows exactly where everyone stands."

"We have no way of knowing if he's telling the truth."

"He has no reason to lie. He said so himself he's not on a side, he'll be where it's easiest. If we make it easy for him, he'll come with us. Wait. We don't know where we're going."

"Yes we do, I extracted it from him."

"That's really weird. You should have just asked him."

"Trust me, I saved us some time."

"You are so used to just taking what you want from people."

"You're one to talk. I save your life, ask nothing from you, offer you everything, and all you can do is mock me in front of a total stranger."

"He's my brother."

"He says."

"I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience to you. _You're_ spoiled, and you _are_ moody, and you _do_ have issues with your father. Let's not even mention your temper. Maybe you should just do the easy thing like with everyone who gets in the way of your perfect plans."

Ben's entire body stops as if he's been hit from behind. He whirls around looking fiercely into her face, but his voice is calm and soft when he speaks.

"Don't say that."

Ben continues walking up the hill. Rey considers going back for a few seconds. CBBO-1 beeps at her.

"No. I'm fine. Do you think if I sicked you on him he'd damage you?" CBBO-1 beeps a response.

"I don't think so either."

Rey continues up the hill in Ben's path through the grass to find Ben standing just over the apex. The hanger looks like an open cave from the outside, as it was built into a hill. Long mossy strands make the opening less obvious. Rey stops next to Ben who looks at her longingly.

"You made me picture a future I could hope for."

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing."

"It was different."

Ben jumps on Droid. REY follows on CBBO-1 and they glide down to the opening of the long abandoned hanger. They walk around the hanger for a while waiting for Kelic.

The hanger is obviously very old, but still appears sound. A few storage racks on chains hang from the ceiling. It has a cylindrical shape on the right to the ceiling so that the entire shape appears like a D. Two balconies protrude from the flat interior. Rey calls Chewbacca with an update.

Rey begins swinging her saber around out of boredom. Ben walks around her for a bit as if observing her form. He moves to the edge of the opening and closes his eyes letting the breeze float across him. He uncrosses his arms and opens his hands extending his fingers. Rey's words still mean the most to him echoing in his mind "I still believe in you." Anakin's words "I believe in you." Luke's "You can, be strong."

Ben ignites Luke's saber to meet Rey's. Rey smiles angrily, and aggressively engages him in sparring. They fight just enough to deliver their thoughts to each other.

"It was easier when it was just me."

"So that's it. I just intrigued you and got in your way. How dare I inconvenience the great Kylo Ren!"

"You were just a nobody little girl. Why did the universe endow you with so much?"

"Then left me alone. You isolated yourself… You had everything! No one asked you to sacrifice your happiness."

"You're right, I did that on my own, but you did too. Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you were afraid too. Afraid to move on. Afraid to be something."

"I can admit that I was."

Rey uses her hovering move to glide down the wall. Ben swings and cuts a hanging storage piece free accidentally. He jumps down. The giant metal plate continues to swing in the background.

"You were afraid of me too."

"I wasn't. Not really. I was afraid of the way I felt every time you were near me."

Their two sabers meet hard.

"How?"

Ben will take any crumb of information Rey is willing to give him of her feelings. The swinging storage piece breaks from the chain behind him and falls to crush them. A shield forms above his hand as he moves to deflect it. Instinctively Rey shoots a ball of energy that sends it flying back as Ben steps forward from the give of her dropped saber.

"Invincible."

He is shocked by both her display of power and the word she chooses.

"How did you do that?"

Rey looks at her hands as if she'd find answers there.

"I don't know."

Rey's saber flies to her with the force and Ben, no longer going easy on her, allows his blows to become fiercer. Their blades begin to fly around each other and their faces are aglow in the dimming hanger.

"At every turn you surprised me. From the moment we met."

"You wanted to kill me!"

Ben shakes his head and takes a breathe circling her. Rey stands with both hands on her saber ready.

"No. I wanted not to want to be near you."

She is both angry he is finally admitting his true feelings and even more angry that he waited until now to share the truth with her.

"Why? That's all I wanted my whole life! People to be part of!" Rey lunges at Ben, "And you kept taking them away!"

"And I'm sorry. That's what I ran away from. People who said they cared, but weren't there when I needed them most. Including you!"

Ben knocks Rey backwards with the force of his strikes but she catches herself in the air before she falls against the ground. He takes a few steps back, regards the situation, and turns teacher.

"Your handle is long. You can use it like your staff to swing around next time. Angle it so that when you jump up, you can push right into your kill shot. You're taking my blows as if using a stick. Use the force to push my strikes away."

Rey nods and ignites her saber again coming back with full concentration. Ben's advice gives Rey the stronger strike force. They spar wildly and it's hard to tell which direction they are moving.

"I didn't realize what you were asking. I wasn't ready. I was just a girl from Jakku. You had family who loved you."

Rey attacks and Ben spins away. Rey runs at him along the railing, he jumps up and she jumps higher and their sabers crash.

"I was just a boy, and they didn't come for me."

Their blows sputter in every direction.

"Then you were on my ship, and I realized I didn't care anymore." He tries to explain.

"If you didn't care then why did you kiss me?"

"Not that I didn't care about you, that I didn't care about the consequences anymore."

Their faces are close in a flurry of sparks as their sabers collide fiercely in place.

"The consequences of what?"

"Loving someone."

Rey's eyes lock with Ben's. Then her eyes flutter around and her brow furrows as she tries to make sense of what Ben means. She's been there before. She's felt it before.

"I've dreamt this."

"What happens next?"

Rey looks up, her feet against the very top of the hanger. Only their clashing blades hold her far above the ground and Ben looks down. Rey realizes she is upside down and falls the forty feet to the ground, Ben throws his hand after her to keep her from hitting the ground, but she catches herself. She puts her hands and feet against the ground shakily and stands.

Ben jumps to the arched wall and slides down using Rey's hovering move making dust at the end.

"Are you alright?"

Rey looks around as if she doesn't recognize where she is. Seeing Ben's face close, she moves her hand to touch his cheek. She looks confused to see Kelic there, and passes out. Ben catches her on his knee.

"Ummm how did she do that?" Asks the stunned Kelic, now standing in the hanger opening.

Chewbacca runs into the hanger scolding Ben and scoops her up in his arms.

"It wasn't my fault! If anything it was his!" Ben gestures to Kelic.

"And you're friends with a Wookie. Of course you are."

Rey awakens as the sun is setting outside. Ben, Chewbacca and Kelic are all looking at her. Rey allows a smile to slide across her face, it is funny for them to each be there.

"Give her space. Give her space."

Ben shoots Kelic a look.

"Right," Kelic backs away quickly, avoiding the wookie, and stands opposite side of the room biting his nails.

Chewbacca voices his concern.

"I'm alright," Rey sits up slowly, squinting against the slight pounding in her head, "I just pushed myself too hard I think."

"Are you sure?"

Rey nods and looks around slowly scanning the room. They sit in the living room which boasts five couch-like pieces of furniture, one Rey is reclined on. Ben kneels beside her. Chewbacca excuses himself and exits through the open door. Kelic watches him leave and then follows hesitantly. The kitchen area looks as if it has been pieced together and is at the farthest end of the room. It is dingy and painted all over like graffiti. Nothing looks clean, but the place looks picked up. Rey's gaze comes back to Ben's patient face. She smiles and sits up straighter. Ben is eager to hear her next words.

"Thank you," Rey leans forward and kisses him on the cheek. Ben's eyebrows jump in surprise. Other than his flared nostrils, he makes no response. A clatter outside takes their attention.

"We shouldn't sleep here. It's dirty."

"Dirtier than the sand?"

Sneering Ben whispers, "It's a different kind of dirty."

"How long was I out?"

"Less than an hour. How do you feel?"

"Tired."

Ben pulls himself to his feet, "Rest. Chewie and I will prepare for tomorrow. We can stay here tonight."

Kelic pops in in the door clapping his hands, "Yay! Guests."

Kelic braces himself against a another loud clatter from below and glances out the door.

"Wookies. Fun."

Later Rey and Kelic stand leaning on the railing of the balcony above Snoke's ship watching below as Chewbacca and Ben load Kelic's ship with supplies.

"Okay so, when you said you have something with the force, you meant you're like, a Jedi?"

Rey shrugs and grins.

"So really though, who is _he_?"

"He's...my husband."

"Oh wow, really?! Kinda stiff huh?"

Below them Ben stands up to Chewbacca who pushes him around a little.

"Does he seem _good_?"

"Depressed or something. Like paranoid maybe. I can tell he's watching out for you. When you laugh he gets all…tingly inside. He'd die for you for sure, I could see that right away. Right away…How long you been married?"

"Not long."

"Oh yeah, I can tell cuz you guys are all…"

The lightness in Kelic's voice leaves and he cocks his head looking sideways as if remembering something and then straightens backing away from Rey.

"Rey, rey, rey, resistance Rey? – Oh no, he's Kylo Ren. You married – "

Kelic dances around crazily and sputters scared nonsense in whispers.

"Kellin, please! Please Kellin calm down."

Kelic suddenly yells loudly, "Did you come here to kill me?"

Rey holds up both hands quickly and force sleeps him. Ben looks up at her from below and runs up the stairs.

"What happened?"

"He put the pieces together and freaked out a bit so I just," Rey motions putting Kelic to sleep.

"When he wakes up, what are you going to say?"

"Should we leave?"

"No. I haven't seen where we're supposed to go yet…We could wipe his memory."

"No!" Rey protests.

Chapter 15 More Knights

That night, in a large room that once served as barracks, Kelic is curled up fast asleep in a hammock.

The windows are open and a slight breeze blows the vines around the opening. They can see stars. There are about forty hammocks in the room. Chewbacca chooses one and indicates for Ben to be near him. Ben walks slowly across the room and is distracted by the stars. Rey comes in behind them excitedly, holding a blanket under one arm.

"This is fun!"

Chewbacca is excited too reminiscing to Ben.

Ben smiles, "Yeah I remember. We used to visit Kashyyyk sometimes on diplomatic missions."

His large hairy friend trills scoldingly.

"And fun." Ben adds.

A fist-sized bug drops from the ceiling and Ben jumps back in disgust. Chewbacca eats one and laughs at Ben as he climbs into his hammock. Ben chooses a hammock and Rey climbs in next to him before he can object, and pulls the blanket up. She closes her eyes settling against him. He still scans the space for bugs.

"I hate bugs. My neighbor had a pet Gufu cat who used to love to catch them."

"I learned to appreciate them. The desert Flinka tarantulas eat the Cloony beetles. The Clooney beetles gather near water, even a drip, but the lizard rats were the ones who ate the Flinkas. Those were what you learned to catch. You _could_ eat a Flinka, but lizard rats taste amazing when all you've been eating is portions."

Ben's chest shakes as he stifles a laugh, "That is a terrible story."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I don't know!" Ben kisses her forehead.

Chewbacca moantalks in irritation.

"Yes Chewie, we know you're still here."

"What was it like growing up on Chandrila?"

"Amazing. Everyhting is so balanced and harmonious there. I was like a prince. Everyone knew who I was everywhere we went. And then, when I wanted to just be a boy and his parents, it wasn't so great. And I'd get so frustrated, and feel so alone. And then I'd build things. And think about how everything could be better."

Ben and Rey look up at the stars.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to have an important conversation without using a lightsaber?"

"Do you want to?"

"At least you remember your parents."

"Who were hardly around. I was raised by Luke and the droids. I grew resentful of all the fake people around me. They were nothing but masks and pretending. The few who were truly good were too afraid to do anything. Vera dying was it. Luke thought all my time alone wasn't a good idea. Vera was the only one who made me feel like they cared. I wanted to see through everyone and eliminate all the facads."

"So you ran away to a liar who only wanted you for your power?"

"I met Snoke at some diplomat ball. He said all the right things. Made me feel like I didn't have to hide. And when I left to join him. Luke didn't come for me. He ran away. Abondoned me. My father did the same. And my mother was too busy saving the Galaxy to save her own son."

"She loved you."

"The best she could. You came to me. You said you believed in me, even though you wanted nothing from me. You expected nothing."

"What do most people expect?"

"Everything. They don't see what they think they should and they leave. I used to think that to care was a weakness. But you, you cared so much and you were stronger than me."

"What is this connection between us?"

"I don't know. But it's strong."

Ben leans to kiss Rey but Chewbacca interrupts, loudly protesting.

"You're fine."

That night, Ben has a dream and in his sleep he slashes everyone he cares about down. Ben wakes up slicing up the hammocks around them and almost kills Rey and Chewbacca. Ben wakes up on his knees realizing what he did. Chewie stands shouting at Ben and angrily holding his blanket. Ben remains on his knees and drops his saber putting his hands up, ready to take anything his large angry friend might see fit to inflict upon him.

Rey wraps her arms around Ben and he buries his head against her without thinking. She holds him there and her eyes let Chewie know she doesn't blame Ben. Chewbacca is annoyed and chooses the farthest hammock from them and climbs into it with his blanket. After a few seconds of silence Chewbacca moantalks again.

"No he won't," Rey defends Ben flatly.

Rey once again climbs into a hammock with him. His emotions churn and Rey touches his hand for comfort. She doesn't blame him. She didn't grow up knowing many people on Jakku. Most of the people she knew there were bitter, and bad. She'd met many more people across the Galaxy who were full of hope and goodness. Ben had never pretended to be something he wasn't. Ben had never demanded anything of her. That's why she loved him.

The torment of his past had been haunting Ben for months. His lightsaber crystal, once fueled by his rage, had stopped working for him. He'd had to replace it. As long as he'd been killing it had been strong. He would have killed Luke. No doubt. But Luke had kept that from him. On purpose. Where he had once been conflicted every day, he was resolved. Where he had once been weak, he was stronger than he'd ever been. Where had once justified his actions, he felt guilt. He knew he was the only one who could complete his goal, but it had brought him pain. He longed to keep Rey at a distance for this very reason. Keep his love for her in check.

Poe meets with a group of X-Wing pilots underground. They break and two Resistance officers speak with him. They are interrupted by BB8 rolling in at full speed beeping non-stop. Poe braces himself with a metal-like crutch straining to understand.

"Whoa, whoa buddy slow down. No one can understand you when you beep that fast. What about ships?"

Finn catches up and doubles over to catch his breathe. His healing head wound is visible above an eyepatch. Finn's breathless shout clarifies pointing upward.

"Hundreds of them!"

By now the news has spread across their underground fortress and Poe meets Rose's concerned face across the room. The ground above them begins to shake and they all fall silent and turn their heads up above them.

The sky is so full of First Order fighters it looks like it is gray. Transports are landing every few feet. Heretia is perched with BB8 above on a cliff.

"Leia said she'd never bring the fight home. I guess Ben had other ideas." BB8 beeps.

"We aren't going anywhere now. Really wishing I'd gone with Chewie." BB8 looks up at her sharply.

"I'm kidding."

Kellin is uncharacteristically quiet as Chewbacca and Rey pilot his ship. Kellin sits across from Ben, biting his nails and looks a bit like a leprechaun in all green. Ben sits leaning over with his hands placed together, Kylo mask on. The mocking tone in Ben's voice is very apparent.

"Is today green day?"

"Yes. And I'm missing a very important race thanks to you."

Ben chuckles in the mask.

"Ok, that's the single scariest thing I've ever heard."

"That's the idea isn't it?"

Kellin glances at Ben's shoulder insignia.

"Yeah, you're not exactly the guy to criticize other's snazzy outfits."

Kellin glares at Ben and jumps up to look over Rey's shoulder.

"This is the place. Just up there." Kellin directs.

It is a town on the beach. Lots of small ships are coming and going. Colorful pieces of fabric hang from every corner and on every vendor's cart. It is a shabby place, but people seem to be having a good time. Music is heard as they approach. This place is a stark contrast to the proper, wealthier fun on the opposite side of the planet.

They land on the outskirts above the small town high on a cliff, near a barn-like structure and dome-shaped lighthouse.

Ben moves forward and stands between the two buildings, Kellin flanks him nervously. Ben looks left to the lighthouse and gestures for Chewbacca and Rey to go around.

Kellin enters the lighthouse first. It is breathtaking inside with a spacious entry, a funky staircase spiraling upwards center. Spots of colored light shine through the shapes of uniquely tinted glass. Kellin almost forgets why he is there until he hears a metal door close. Rij and Gib scramble up the staircase as soon as they lay eyes on Ben. Rij draws his saber. Gib hides behind the pillar with a blaster. Rij speaks first.

"What do you want Ren?"

"I just came to talk."

"Yeah, is that why you brought your saber? I know what you did to the others, word gets around."

Rij waves his saber and stands firm. Ben removes his mask and tosses it to the side with a thud. He draws his saber that appears brownish purplish and it crackles loudly. Rij draws back in horror at the sight of it.

"What the Kriff is that?!" He yells.

Gib is in awe, peeking from behind RIJ.

"What did you do?"

Rey and Chewie appear on the opposite side of the room in the doorway. This is the first time Rey has seen Ben's new blade. The angles of the streaks of light in it are still bright, but not so jagged and flaring as before.

"I want you to join me." Ben invites.

Rij is still mesmerized by the blade, "I don't know if I could follow that anywhere."

"The others were killed because they were on the wrong side."

"You know I'd rather die a horrible painful death than having anything more to do with Snoke's work."

"I killed Snoke."

Gib steps out of the shadows, "Like, because he tried to kill you and you were stronger, or like, you didn't want to be his little puppet anymore?"

Ben withdraws his sword and so does Rij. Kellin raises his eyebrows.

"Should I even ask how you guys know each other?"

As they travel back to Kellin's hanger on his ship everyone listens intently.

"We were there the night Luke tried to kill Ben. Luke was afraid of his power. His biggest fear was creating another Vader. Ben didn't mean to hurt anyone. But he was always too strong for his own good. Snoke had already been telling him we could escape."

"Of course," Rij clarifies, "we didn't know it was Snoke."

"Ben thought it was Vader. Said we could trust him. We were the original Knights of Ren. Snoke trained us, used our power. We were young. We had no family. We liked being important."

Rij is pained by these memories, "We did all of Snoke's dirtiest work. I couldn't handle it. I ran away and took Gib with me."

Gib looks to Ben, "We waited. Nothing happened. I thought for sure you would come to kill us for deserting."

Ben can't look him in the eye then, "I didn't blame you. If I had been able to get away I would have. I was fueled by vengeance, felt betrayed. Abandoned."

Gib slams his fist to Ben's. Rij does the same.

"Beyond death." Gib says proudly.

"Beyond death." Rij echoes.

Chewbacca, Ben, Rey, Gib and Rij are loading up to leave the planet. Two more ships arrive and they greet and give instructions continuing to load. Kellin feigns helping and follows Ben around.

"So I don't get it…Why did you tell General Hux that _she_ killed Snoke?

"I don't know. I panicked."

"Oh, Isn't that like the opposite of what the force is?" He follows Rey, "I had a simple life here Reela. I don't know what you want me to do with all this information."

She stops to engage him.

"Nothing. Please, just keep it to yourself."

"But, like, Kylo Ren is maybe not so bad? that's crazy!"

"We have to kill him." Rij tells Ben.

"No no no no," Kellin argues, "I got you. I got you, I swear no one finds out. Biggest secret in the Galaxy but I got it, I got it."

The knights all exchange glances.

Ben speaks to Kellin in his head, "If you tell anyone about this, we will kill you."

"No, no, I'm-" Kellin clicks his tongue and motions lips closed. He walks over to Rey afraid to turn his back on the men.

"Sis! Good to see you. Best of luck with everything."

He whispers in her ear, " So he threatened my life, but somehow I still feel like he's a good guy, not sure what to do with that."

"You'll be fine. Kellin, you're a good man, just keep that in your head. Thank you for all your help."

Ben makes him go to sleep again and they tie him up and bring him on his ship. The other ships, including Snoke's, jump to hyperspace ahead of them.

"That didn't go as planned."

"Luke's infinite wisdom. Why couldn't we just leave him?"

Rij and Gib speak together matter-of-factly, "He'll talk."

"I feel like we should go back and get that boy from the stables." Rey looks toward the town.

"No." Ben's word is firm.

Chapter 16 Lines are Drawn

The stable boy smiles wildly holding the hands of his friends as they board Kellin's ship.

Chewbacca objects strongly.

"Is that the war hero Chewbacca?" The boy asks in his native tongue.

Rey looks at Ben proudly. Ben can't help but smile, ever so much. He flashes back to when he was very small, swinging around a stick. Han picks him up and swings him up in the air.

"What are you doing?" Han laughs.

"When I gwow up, I'm goin' to be just wike Uncwe Wuke."

"Better than Uncle Luke! Ain't that right?"

Luke laughs, "Look at him, he's a natural."

Leia touches Han's shoulder, "Let him be my little boy a little longer please. We have to make sure he has a Galaxy to grow up in first." She kisses little Ben's head. "We need to go or we'll be late."

"Yeah, yeah. Duty calls. Kid, take care of Uncle Luke while we're gone."

Ben recalls later that night Luke tucks him into bed.

Little Ben watches his uncle closely and asks, "Arw dere only two sides to da fowce?"

"I guess so, why?"

"How do you know whits side you'w on?"

"Well, it depends on what you do with it."

"Daddy says sometimes you have to bend da wules to do da wight fing. I hope da Gawaxy gets peace soon, so dey can stay wif me all da time."

"I'll stay with you." Luke smiles.

"Pwomise?"

"Promise."

Everyone laughs at the small explosion in the passenger part of the ship. Chewbacca is annoyed from the cockpit. Rij shakes his head in disappointment and moves back to his place.

"I thought for sure I had it that time."

Chewbacca moantalks angrily.

Ben brushes him off, "We're not going to hurt the ship."

Gib moves over from Rey, "Let Ben try again!"

"I don't know if the old Wookie is going to be okay with this much longer." Rij says eyeing the cockpit.

"Wookies don't get old. They just get grumpy and die."

Rey is shocked and Chewbacca throws an air fist at him as he scolds.

"Hey that's what R-2 told me."

Ben and Rey sit opposite each other and he holds his hand out under hers and concentrates. Rey attempts to pass Ben a ball of energy. This time, instead of flying off it diffuses between them.

"OOOOhhh!" Kellin laughs, "I hope that's not a sign." "Try again!" the stable boy begs.

Ben and Rey try again. Rey makes the smallest ball and Ben grows it larger and they are all impressed. He takes it and passes it to his other hand, then crackling it disappears.

Chewbacca makes an off color comment to him in response.

"Let's see you try!" Ben retorts.

Everyone laughs and the kids are really enjoying the spectacle. CBBO-1 flies in beeping like never before and all seem to be hearing every sound.

"Chandrila?!" Ben sits forward angrily.

The Wookie gives Ben a worried look. They are all sobered by the news CBBO-1 reports.

"So they're underground and the FIRST ORDER is on top of them?" the worry in Kellin's voice is strong.

Ben furrows his brow, "I have an idea."

In the new Resistance underground base on Chandrila C3P0 rattles of the statistics, "5,003 to one and 100 to one."

Poe wasn't listening.

"Say that again?"

"Currently First Order troops outnumber us 2,003 to one on Chandrila's surface, and 74 to one X-Wing fighters. That doesn't take into account the forces placed in other systems."

"Thanks 3PO. Communication is limited, but we do have a few cloaked lines in place. This could be bad, if it wasn't so good. It turns out we might have some help on the inside after all."

Heretia shoves Poe against his x-wing hard. He chuckles a little in disbelief and she sends him a look that could kill.

"Come on! If this plan works we're going to need your experience."

"What if something goes wrong? I've already given up too many friends for this fight."

"So your possible death doesn't bother you as much?"

"Not really. I won't be left behind to blame if I die."

"Aha, the Sith sister shines through!"

Heretia touches Poe's shoulder but not hard. His whole body seems to react negatively and he grabs his arm.

"Owww." Gritting his teeth in pain, "I was kidding. You've gotten mean in your old age."

Heretia's smiling face turns to stone. "That's not funny. I'm sorry if I don't want to spend my possible last days in a First Order uniform."

She sits on a box of explosives nearby.

"Hey, you've done amazing things for us. I just thought since you knew Ben, it might be better. You don't know how long you have, depending on how much human you are you could easily live another decade or more."

"I used to be a lot younger than you."

Poe touches her chin.

"Yeah but now when I tell you how unbelievably attractive you are it's not creepy."

"Ha. Ha. You say," Heretia shoves him a little as she walks away, "I'll do it for him, not for you."

Poe shakes his fists in excitement.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Old humans are ugly!"

As Kellin's ship approaches Chandrila Ben takes the controls and REY sits co-pilot. Ben nods for Chewbacca to close the door to the cockpit.

"Are you sure you want to try this?"

"It will be fine. Hux senses something. As much as I'd like to say, he's not stupid."

"You're not afraid-"

"I feel strong. Stronger than I ever have."

They approach Chandrila's surface and pass through the First Order blockade. Ben circles around the planet and descends into a large canyon. He takes a winding route through the canyon which is a fun ride. He flies behind a waterfall. They fly through the interior of the planet until they reach the passage that leads to the Resistance Base.

Everyone except Ben moves to exit the ship. Kellin is the last to exit. As Ben hands him his bag he notices a military name plate. He touches it slightly to make sure he is reading it correctly. Then reads it out loud slowly to himself.

"Kenobi."

"What?" Kellin can't tell if he's talking to him.

"Where did you get that bag?"

"It was my grandfather's. Apparently he fought in the Clone Wars. Shhhh. Why?"

"No reason."

Ben smiles to himself realizing the connection.

Outside the ship Rey hugs Poe, Heretia, Rose and finally Finn. Everyone greets the kids enthusiastically. Heretia throws her arms around Rij and Gib and they shake hands with Poe. Ben watches undetected from the cockpit and waits until they disappear before contacting General Hux.

Hux is angry over their comm feed. "I haven't heard from you in over a day. Now is not the time for a honeymoon REN!"

Ben is equally irritated with Hux, "How did you manage to choose a planet base that the resistance leaders also chose? I told you to prepare Naboo!"

"They were underground."

"I'm sure."

"I intend to crush the remaining gathered resistance troops within the week."

"Do not use my weapon on Chandrila."

"You can't let personal feelings influence you Ren."

"Everything is personal. I know you tried to kill me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wait for me to return before doing anything too hasty. I intend to keep the Galaxy underestimating the order."

"I never like to be underestimated."

"Deal with it."

Ben hangs up and looks a little worried. Luke's Force Ghost appears sitting next to him.

"You can do this Ben. Stay focused."

"Did you know who she was?"

"Not at first. Does it matter? I was the grandson of Vader but not knowing who I really was didn't hinder my Jedi Training. If anything the truth did. Obi-Wan didn't know about his son until after I left Tatooine. Then it was too late to try and find him."

"Duty to the Jedi."

"You _sound_ resentful. But every action you've taken has come straight from the light. Admit it, Snoke was right to choose you."

Ben still doesn't feel worthy of the task.

"I need your guidance," he puts on his Kylo Ren mask.

The command room of the Resistance on Chandrila is a central cave with lights on the walls. Corridors lead off in every direction. Talking sounds a little echoed. Poe stands with Rey at the head of the leadership that is still left. Gib, Rij and Heretia stand near the back. Poe is explaining something on a halo deck table. Finn comes in and stands next to Chewbacca off to one side.

"The First Order is poised to take a Galaxy wide stand. Their leaders have each been sent to a different system to oversee preparations on the ground or in their respective planet's orbits. The thing is, we can stop it. Stop it all. We know something they don't yet."

Ben enters behind Poe, dressed as Kylo Ren, and everyone is visiblly and audibly shocked to see him. Finn immediately draws his weapon and Chewbacca holds his own fire-ready looking to Rey. Chewbacca motions with his eyes at Finn. Rey shakes her head and the Wookie seems to shrug.

"Ren says he has information, a plan, that could change this whole thing. Let's hear him out."

"I can get rid of the generals of the First Order if you can get a good force on the ground to stand by the Stormtroopers."

Finn moves forward and those near him back out of his way, "What, so just like that you just waltz in here and are a good guy?"

"Do you want my help or not?" Ben speaks to Poe.

"Join the storm troopers? What do you mean?"

Finn answers Poe before Ben, "He means surrender the galaxy to his army…again."

"Finn, back off, he's trying to help."

Ben takes off his mask. Then addresses everyone calmly.

"This army was originally intended for the Republic. I was raised in the republic by two generals. A senator's daughter, and a man who never followed the rules. I led the First Order to this point. Who is better qualified at a time like this?"

"How about not a mass murderer?"

Finn steps forward pointing his weapon and setting it to kill.

"Which side? Which time? History is gray. You were the traitor once FN-2187."

"You think a new senate would ever put _you_ in charge? _Never_ gonna happen. I don't care who your parents are."

"Hey! Finn, his parents were good people, his grandparents were once good people, before they were legends, they were nobodies, just like all of us. It's not about being a hero, it's about being on the right side. If what he says is true, we could set the Galaxy free from the First Order overnight."

Ben puts his helmet back on and reaches for the navigation device from his belt. Finn is hysterical thinking he's going for his weapon.

"It's a trick!" Finn yells, firing two shots.

"Finn no!" Heretia shouts.

Ben freezes Finn's shots in the air in front of him. A few present gasp. Gib and Rij grab Finn to detain him. Poe mutters something about dejavu. Ben steps to Rey out of range and lets them fly behind him.

"I told you they would never believe me."

"At least I got you here," Rey says flatly.

Before Ben can react, Rey thrusts her saber through his chest like he did to his father. Ben drops to the ground. This causes a commotion and Finn can't see what happens as Gib and Rij drag him away struggling against their grip. Chewbacca scoops up Ben's body and Rey exits through a different corridor. Heretia follows close behind. The droids all beep wildly and C3PO exclaims, "Oh MY!"

Commotion ensues among the leaders and Rose runs after Rey. "Where did Rey go?" someone asks. "What now?" "Was that Ben Solo?"

"Everyone calm down," Poe orders. "Let's regroup and sort this out once we figure out what's going on!

Chewbacca, Rey and Heretia appear from a corridor. Rose is close behind. They enter the ship behind Rey. Ben is laying on his back on the bench helmet on.

"I think everyone bought it. That was a great performance."

Ben does not move and Rey runs to his side. Chewbacca moans. Rey takes off Ben's mask. As she does he startles awake grabbing the place where she stabbed his projected self, gasping. He looks at her wide-eyed and slows his breathing. He doesn't seem to be able to move his legs and lays stiffly. Chewbacca observes he might not be okay. Ben closes his eyes as if in pain. Rey smooths his hair back as if to assure him he's okay.

"Now they're really scared of you," Ben smiles. "Two lords of darkness in a year."

"I'd like to think we took them both down together."

Ben opens his eyes, "We did."

He makes great efforts to sit up slightly. He looks very drained and dark around the eyes.

" _Are_ you okay?"

He sits up very slowly, "I'll be fine. It's not the same as with you. It's draining. I can't imagine doing it from far away."

Rose and Heretia still look worried. Poe comes in quickly and excitedly limping fast.

"I think it worked well. You did a great job dying."

Ben reals when he tries to move.

"Is there anything I can do?" Poe offers.

Ben closes his eyes again, "Please, you're only playing nice so I'll give you the rest of what you need. I respect that." He opens his eyes and smiles up at Poe, "You've come a long way from the trigger-happy radical I once tortured."

Poe smiles too, "Thanks, and you seem to have come around from the evil unstable apprentice prince of darkness you once were."

"Commander."

"Ben." Poe nods to him and turns to leave, "I'm gonna go put out some fires. Get some rest. We'll know if our plan worked in a few hours."

Ben is recovering by the moment and seems to gain strength. He looks at Heretia."

"You've grown-up."

"I survived, no thanks to you."

"I wasn't surprised when you volunteered to be the one to shoot me."

"Were you surprised to hear I was alive? I had no idea Finn would step in like that."

"I did. Not that I had anything to do with it."

Chewbacca yells at Finn outside the ship and Heretia jumps up in anticipation. Their footsteps clank loudly up the ramp until they appear.

Finn struggles against Gib and Rij who now hold him at saber-point. Seeing Ben alive seems to rile Finn up again.

"I knew it!"

Ben seems mildly irritated by Finn's over-exuberance, "Oh, look, FN-2187."

"Don't you call me that!" Finn snaps. " _You_ were in on this?" He says to Rose.

"I was the one who was _supposed_ to shoot him," Heretia shakes her head.

Rose tries to explain, "Think about it, it's the perfect test. Who steps up when Kylo Ren is gone?"

"Are you all crazy?! You expect me to believe he's somehow decided to change his mind?"

Ben regards him, for perhaps the first time, "You're not the only one who's been prisoner on that ship Finn."

Heretia sees Ben fighting the urge to rest, "Come on, let's go."

Finn strains to see behind him as they usher him off the ship. Rij and Gib, remain behind and wave to Finn mockingly from the windows. Chewbacca stands guard at the door of the ship. Finn crosses his arms, one eye glaring at the big hairy sentinel.

"She's not under his control Finn." Heretia points out. Rose tries to hide her amusement at what they could both feel between them on Kellin's ship.

"If anything, I'd say it's the other way around."

Finn does not appreciate this comment from Rose and spends the next two hours sitting at the opening of the corridor. Rey leaves the ship to get some food and Finn follows her.

"Go away Finn."

"Rey please…"

"I can't even begin to describe how upset I am with you right now!"

Small lightening bolts flare around her hands and disappear as quickly as they are seen.

"He teach you that too?"

"He's trying to bring peace to the entire galaxy and all you can do is dwell in the past."

"I can't believe he got to you."

Rey wishes she could make him understand, "He enlightened me."

"He's a monster!"

"As much as you're a coward."

"Oh yeah, well you used to look at me differently. And I realize it's mostly my fault, but it still stings."

"You were the only family I knew. I need you to trust me. Be that Finn. That's the Finn I love."

Across the hanger-like cave in Snoke's ship. Rij and Gib are sitting talking having Droid take notes. Ben stands in the cockpit watching Rey and Finn from a distance.

Rij counts on his fingers, "And Big Rik. I've never seen anyone use a saber like him.."

"And Holbroo, that guy from Dantooine?

"Who was that guy who met us on Canto and that girl turned us all in to the police?"

They both exclaim together, "Aqui!"

"What do you think Ben?" Gib asks.

Ben watches as Rey kisses Finn's cheek and continues through a cave opening disappearing from view. His voice is quiet.

"Fine. Get Vik now, send for the others. Whatever you do, it has to be done today. I'll return to the Command Ship, then you can take this. Let's go."

"But, what about Rey?" Gib wants to know.

"She's staying behind." Ben insists.

Rij and Gib look at each other uncertainly.

Chapter 17 Plans Well Placed

Rey smiles as she passes someone into the underground hanger. Everyone in the area braces themselves against the sound of two racing X-Wings approaching inside the cave. A First Order X-WING slides around the corner and one of its cannons becomes bent against a cave wall.

A second black X-WING, far more controlled, also lands. Everyone takes cover until the cockpit opens and Finn jumps out and raises his arms in triumph. Chewbacca emerges from the second and everyone cheers. Poe laughs shaking his head in disbelief and amusement. Leia would not have approved, but he isn't Leia. Rey notices Snoke's Ship is gone. She walks curiously to Poe.

"Poe, have you seen Rij and Gib?"

Poe shrugs no.

Rey asks a Resistance captain, "Have you seen Snoke's Ship?"

The Captain shakes his head.

"Rose, have you seen Snoke's Ship?"

Rose looks confused and scans the room shaking her head no as well. Rey is clearly frustrated. Heretia enters the room dressed in a General's uniform. She doesn't make eye contact with Rey as she approaches her, and looks distracted.

"Heretia, where is BEN?"

Heretia says nothing and instead looks to Chewbacca who has just slid down from the stolen First Order X-WING. Rey storms over to the Wookie but then speaks in a calm, lowered tone of voice to him.

"Chewbacca, where's Ben?"

Chewbacca moantalks reluctantly.

"What do you mean he left?"

He gently grabs Rey's shoulders and says what he knows.

"He really said I should go home?"

He offers his advice to her in Wookie. She listens intently, letting his words sink in.

"My place in the story? Yeah, I guess I am free to take my place."

Ben walks hurriedly in to the First Order control room. Only two officers sit at their stations and he speaks to one. Hux approaches him.

"You're back so soon. I met another one of your little blue friends today. He threatened to kill me. Why does half the galaxy suddenly think you're dead?"

"I thought it might help separate the loyalists from the traitors."

"I could tell you that."

" _You_ tried to kill me."

"So angry. I _did_ warn you. I thought it was becoming our way?"

"You can't win that fight and you know it."

"I'm a patient man Ren. I'll make sure everything goes according to plan again and again until _I_ succeed, and you have nothing." Ben says nothing. "What no clever retort, no threats, no strangling? Where's the girl?"

Ben walks into the high officer meeting room with his guards and a few generals. They are all glad to see him and they seem to talk for a long time and finalize plans. Ben hurries into the throne room and stops in his tracks. At the far side at the large control table a group of his Knights stand discussing something. Rey stands with her back to him. She turns when he enters and walks calmly to the center of the chairs. Ben's disbelief is obvious, and he stands motionless.

"What are you doing here?"

"Chewie told me you said I should go home."

"And you chose the First Order Command Ship? I left you safe on Chandrila."

"I chose to go where you were."

Ben runs to her and they hug each other tightly, laughing excitedly with relief. He kisses her forhead.

"It is too dangerous on this ship."

"It's more dangerous _without_ me."

Ben takes her hands in his earnestly.

"I have someplace I have to be right now."

"It's okay. I'll meet you later."

Rey urges him to go. He turns to leave and she turns to continue her meeting. Ben stops and turns back one last time, looking up to her as she stands above him on the throne steps.

"Rey."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know."

That night Ben enters their quarters. It is very dim. Rey stands by the window and turns smiling at him. Ben runs to her. They share a passionate kiss as she leaps up into his arms silhouetted against a backdrop of stars.

Chapter Best Laid Plans

Ben nuzzles Rey awake. Stroking her hair.

"I miss the sunrise."

Ben leans over and pushes a few buttons. A beautiful sunrise fills the window. Rey is amazed. She looks around the room which appears to have been systematically ransacked. Every other draw on the walls is opened. Clothes lay spread in overlapping stacks on the ground. She turns to Ben for an explanation.

"Don't look at me," he laughs, "I'm not the one who can't control my power."

She laughs realizing how it happened and buries her head in her pillow, "But maybe you are a little to blame."

Ben smiles and tucks her hair behind her ear. She kisses him warmly.

"What time is it?"

"I have no idea. I've shut everything out but you."

Rey knows he is lying.

"7:26." He admits.

"We have to go don't we?"

"Yes. We mobilize the troops across the Galaxy in a matter of days."

Underground on Chandrila, the Resistance leaders are going over final preparations for the Galaxy-wide stand-off with forces of The First Order. They address leaders by halo feed and comm feed.

"Kylo Ren will lead the air strike here on Chandrila where the largest concentration of forces are. The First Order command ship is set to make its approach to our system within the next two hours. We're already prepared on the ground. Status reports?"

An alien commander speaks over hologram feed and we see his planet, a desert moon. X-WING Resistance planes make their final preparations.

On Mandalore, leaders go over the maps and strike positions of their forces and who will lead each mission.

On a jungle planet forces watch from the trees as transports full of Storm Troopers begin to unload on the beach. They give each other the thumbs up.

Inside the main casino on Canto Bight a player motions to another player across the room. A Woman walks by and hands one of them something. They both leave and follow her to a private room where they address others by halo feed.

That evening we can see a line of trees on Chandrila,

Poe signals across the trees and everyone gives him the good to go signal. They climb down back into the base. As Poe reaches the bottom of the tree he speaks quietly into a small comm device to Ben on his command ship.

"Three days on your mark. We'll wait for your signal."

"Everything is prepared. Three days."

Ben Solo leans over a halo desk in the throne room. He does not look up when Hux enters flustered.

"I summoned you and you didn't come."

"I knew you'd come to me eventually."

"Several systems are taking a stand rallied by the news of your demise."

"Excellent. It worked."

"What are you saying? Did you even hear me?"

"That many more people have shown which side they are truly on. Are you surprised?"

"I'm impressed. That was clever. I'll order an air raid to quiet them down."

"No. Have them on standby and order the ground forces to maintain a distance."

Hux understands his strategy and smiles to himself.

"You'd rather everything happen all at once. So you have more control. Alright then."

As Hux leaves he seems almost pleased to pass Ben's guards.

Late that night Ben lays wide awake with Rey against him who seems to be asleep.

"What's wrong?"

"It seems as if everything is in place."

"Everything will be fine." She assures him, "Is there anything more you can do?"

"No."

"Then it's beyond your control. Sleep."

"You're right. In a few days, everything will change."

His eyes are wide.

Chapter 18 In the End

Rey's face grimaces in her sleep. She feels a great wave of fear as we follower her mind into the hole on Ach-to. Her head begins pounding and she feels trapped.

"I feel it too." Ben's words echo.

"This isn't going to go the way you think." Luke's words are fiercer, "Rey!"

Snoke's voice is even louder, "A True Jedi!"

Ben's voice is quiet, "You're not alone. Remember that night in the forest? I love you."

Kenobi's voice makes her question whether she is dreaming, "Trust your instincts." He calls for her, "Rey? Rey? REY!"

Rey can almost see Kellin's face, "Rey? Where are you?"

Rey's eyes open in distress. The droids sit in their places but the windows behind them are full of fighters shooting back and forth outside the Command Ship. Rey's head is still echoing. Outside the chamber windows in the hallway storm troopers run past, followed by Blue Guards. One of them stops and bangs against the door but is shot down as a scattered group of Storm Troopers rushes the other way. Her head is ringing.

Suddenly it clears and she can hear again as an explosion jolts her into action. Rey jumps on top of Ben trying to shake him awake. In frustration she cries out for help.

"CBBO, DROID!"

The droids spring into action immediately. CBBO holds the vent to escape the room open. DROID shocks Ben awake. BEN leaps up but before he can say anything an explosion rips into their chambers from the hall!

Ben has been pushed to all fours and as he moves to stand Rey can see that he has been impaled by a crooked metal bar through his middle, hooked around his back.

"Noooo!" She runs to him but he motions her away.

"Go! Now!" He orders her.

"I won't leave you!"

"You have to get down to the ground, go to the escape pods!" Ben shakes his head putting his hand to his ear. "What is this?!" His head is ringing too.

Rey watches him struggle, knowing she's the only one who can escape then.

"I think it's some kind of poisonous gas."

An alarm blares and they both grimace as it rings through their heads.

"Go now!" He screams.

Rey touches Ben's face before she runs and dives into the ventilator shaft followed by the two droids. We see her begin to crawl quickly through the shafts, tears streaming down her face. She crawls around a corner where a foggy pillow of gas still hangs, but notices too late as she once again collapses at the mercy of the poison.

Ben is buckled over in pain but calmly pulls his knees under himself and places his hands against the floor as if to will himself into a state of composure.

New Grey Storm Troopers flood the room. Two of them yank him to his feet strapping his wrists and neck with force preventing cuffs and holding a mask over his face so that his eyes close. As they drag him away we can see drips of blood on the floor.

Flame Troopers blow fire into the ventilator shaft Rey climbed into.

On the surface of Chandrila battle is being waged in open fields and through the patches of forest. We follow an X-WING as it is chased by Tie Fighters around to a massive battle near the planet's moon where there are so many fighters it looks like a swarm of flies against the moon's surface.

Poe circles back and speaks to Kellin, in a fighter nearby.

"Have you heard anything from Luitenant Gow?"

"No. And I've been a little busy."

"What do you think happened?"

"I think someone hijacked our peaceful surrender."

Chewie moantalks from the cockpit of Kellin's ship.

"Yeah exactly. What about Heretia?"

"I don't know." Poe is losing hope quickly.

On the planet Mandalore Maz is ducked behind a window outside the senate hall and speaks into a comm device.

"We're a little indisposed at the moment."

"Is Heretia there?" Finn is anxious to know.

"Here, yes. Alive, but she can't talk right now."

Rose comes in to view running from across the way and slides down for cover with Maz. Speaking low.

"There are at least a hundred TIE FIGHTERS advancing toward us from the north. Have they heard from Rey?"

"No, and they don't-"

Maz is cut off by an explosion nearby. A few diplomats come running out of the senate building and Maz signals for them to follow her as she talks over her shoulder.

"We need to signal for Plan B!"

Rose nods and watches as the TIE FIGHTERS fly overhead. She looks to the senate hall and we see through a broken window the fight within.

Heretia is dressed in her own clothes except for a First Order commander hat. She fights with her two sabers against a dozen Mandalore guards.

"This is ridiculous! We're on the same side!" She yells at them.

Running hard, she jumps through a window. As she does we hear her communication device ringing and Lando's voice on the other side.

"I can be there in a couple hours. I've got a surprise. I don't understand what is going on! What happened?"

"Let's just say we were all ready for a peaceful surrender. Someone didn't seem to tell the other half of the Galaxy."

"Well we're fine out here. How many ships do you need?"

"How many you got?"

Ben lands with a grunt in his own blood as the Storm Troopers holding him drop him to the ground on his knees on the throne room floor. His saber too a few feet away. A chrome trooper stands before him on the throne steps. The helmet of the trooper looks identical to Kylo Ren's but it is chrome. Ben looks to his saber as a chrome foot kicks it away.

The Chrome Kylo Ren sounds almost identical to Darth Vader.

"You're injured. What a shame. Let's at least stop the bleeding." The Chrome Ren steps down and walks behind Ben. Ben struggles against the pain as the Chrome Ren takes hold of the bar protruding from his torso. Heat radiates from the glove through the bar. Ben's skin sears against it, he cries out in pain as Chrome Ren slides it out of his body.

It lands with a clatter a distance away.

"That should do. Don't worry, we used flame throwers to clear the girl out of the ventilator shaft."

Ben seeks to find Rey but his vision of the droids pulling her limp body into a dark hole is shaky from the force cuffs. He screams out and leans forward to rest his head against the smooth floor.

"How does it feel to finally be on the losing end?" Ben has no will to speak, "Answer me." The Chrome figure demands. The figure pulls a weapon from his belt and shocks Ben with it. Ben flashes back to a young Hux drawing lighting bolts from a rough draft of the Chrome Trooper outfit he now wears.

Young Hux shoves the drawing in young Ben's face, "And then it would shock like this! SEE?"

Ben is shocked again which brings him sideways onto the floor.

"Our ventilators filter out smoke, but not toxins." Hux's voice is heard through the mask. "Did you sleep well? The newest trooper masks filter out toxins. Thanks for that."

"You've taken everything from me!"

"I told you I would never give up. What happened to you? It was always supposed to be you and me against the universe!"

"No Mitty we were wrong."

"Don't call me that! You abandoned us! I made sure you were included and you gave up!"

Ben stands and grunts against the pain of using the force through the cuffs. He sees Hux's memory:

A teen Hux stands with Snoke at a political ball.

"If you take away the things he's holding onto, He'll come around."

Vera's Ship explodes. We can hear Snoke's voice in teen Ben's head.

"I know how it feels, I can teach you to be strong."

Ben looks up in fiery anger to Hux.

"It was you who told Snoke about my power!"

Ben remembers joining Snoke after fleeing Luke's training.

"You've done well young Solo. Like a true Skywalker. I believe you already know the young man responsible for designing the army's training program. Though he does not possess the force he has everything he needs to be a great leader! He's talented and ruthless! And so young!"

"Ready to be part of something great?" The young adult Hux asks Ben.

Ben moves to lunge at Hux but Hux shocks Ben again and he flies backward landing on his side. Ben stands again.

"You're stronger than I thought."

Ben closes his eyes and opens them. He flexes and the cuffs around his neck and wrists wither from their places and fall to the ground. Chrome Hux stands as if to fight him.

"I thought you said those cuffs prevented the force?"

"It only makes it incredibly painful. You didn't actually think I'd give you a weapon you could use against me did you?"

Ben's saber flies to him and he takes down the chrome figure in one motion and it falls to three pieces.

Six more chrome figures appear behind Ben and he looks confused. Hux's voice is heard above him through the ship.

"You didn't actually think I'd wear one of those ridiculous masks did you?"

Through his teeth Ben yells.

"What did you do?!"

Ben slices the Chrome figures down one at a time avoiding their blasts and blows as Hux talks over the ship's loudspeaker.

"I received a disturbing call from a lieutenant on the other side of the Galaxy yesterday. One who said that the resistance scum leftovers knew very well that you were alive. That they were behind your plan to use my armies against me. Imagine my irritation." Two of the Chrome figures shock Ben at the same time and he falls. "You feel different don't you? Just as weak on the outside as you are on the inside? It's the poison."

"You ruined my life!" Ben pulls his saber again and slices down the last two Chrome Troopers. He slides into the hallway searching for Hux.

"Ruined your life?! I did everything I could to make you great! You always blame everyone else for your mistakes!"

"You knew what I really wanted. You betrayed me!"

3 destroyer droids appear around a corner and Ben battles them.

"I gave up everything so we could rule all this- together. You've betrayed everything I built!"

"It was no accident that I left you, you wanted things I couldn't be a part of anymore."

Ben slashes into Hux's chambers, which appear empty. A black rolling droid comes in behind Ben. He turns to regard it and it sprays him in the eyes with something. He doubles over and stumbles back into the hallway. Ben runs toward the elevator and boards it.

"Snoke made us both better than we could have ever been on our own!" Hux continues. "You were always ungrateful. You never appreciated anything. Your power, your parents, your life. I gave you an escape."

The elevator suddenly begins to fall, and unable to stop it, Ben jumps through the top and out onto the other elevator car.

"You fostered nothing but fear in me!"

"So you admit you are afraid."

Ben yanks a cable loose and uses it to repel down to the floor he wants.

"Snoke used you to build the First Order." Ben tells him.

"I used him to build the First Order! Do you honestly believe I could have done it without his power, your power? If it weren't for that ridiculous girl I'd have succeeded long ago."

Ben enters the mechanical corridors and follows them to where he thinks he'll find Hux.

"You were always jealous of me. You've never risen above it. I'm not the one who cares too much. You are."

"I'm predictable Ben. When given the choice, I choose control and supremacy every single time. And I'm willing to do anything for it, because I'm strong!"

Ben draws back at the doors to the hanger as two flame troopers throw fire at him. Hux stands holding only the comm device at the end of the largest overlook. He wears a chrome suit, no mask, a short cape draping behind him.

The Supreme Leader approaches slowly. From above a Chrome Trooper blasts him with the largest shock yet. Troopers come out of every entrance but the floor is mostly empty. We can see the slight burn of a lighting bolt on Ben's neck. He continues to approach Hux. The troopers are poised to blast him and he shouts to the room.

"I'm your Supreme Leader. Are you really going to shoot me?"

"You're a traitor to the First Order."

"You are the traitor. Taking everything you want without asking. You have no regard for life or anyone."

"Listen to the great Kylo Ren and his sudden turn to the light. You killed your own father and you dare to lecture me?"

Ben travels again to an echoed memory in his mind:

"What happened the night Han died?" Rey asks.

"My father knew in the end I was the only one who could stand against Snoke. When he said he would help me, do anything. I took my chance.

"Yes, Anything."

"Don't say anything." Ben drops his helmet. "Snoke wants you dead. I can't stay here if I don't. But I can't come home if I do." He puts his hand on the saber.

"We can do it together"

"No. I won't."

"We both know you're the only one who can do this."

"I can't"

"You can. You have to. Be strong."

Ben thrusts his saber into his father, "I love you." Hand touches Ben's face, "I love you too".

"I always hoped you would rise above your ambition. I was wrong." Ben closes in on Hux but suddenly directs his attention to the movement of a small canon nearby. It's Ben's weapon. The one that vaporizes. He holds up his hands as if to talk the user down. He places his saber on the ground.

"Fire!" Hux orders.

Ben turns all his power to defend himself against the vaporizing energy. He disappears from view behind the ray of the canon and Hux runs to the edge of the overlook. Ben hangs on an edge a few feet below. His clothes are tattered, he has a few scrapes, his nose is bleeding.

"My goodness. You really just won't die will you?"

Ben closes his eyes against the pain.

"You never asked for enough." Hux lectures at him.

"You wanted too much."

With a great swing of his legs Ben leaps into the air and catches his saber.

Hux is suddenly on guard and backs up, motioning more Chrome troopers forward. They are each holding a small version of Ben's large weapon. He looks disappointed to see this, as he is surrounded. Ben kicks his saber off the bridge. Hux signals for the troopers to fire on Ben. He is sure he has the upper hand.

"You never appreciated your power. You always underestimated everyone except yourself! No one ever lived up to your lofty expectations!"

As his weapon is fired, Ben jumps and his hands seem to pull the rays of energy into his arms as he makes fists inward. Ben dispels the energy as he lands on one knee shaking the ground. He meets Hux's bewildered eyes.

"No." Ben glances upward, "Everyone except her."

Rey is poised on the ceiling above. She drops like a helicopter and slices Hux to chrome pieces flying in every direction. There is a pause. Ben dives forward and grabs Rey using their Droids like flying stirrups, blasters begin firing and they slam to safety in the elevator.

Blasts pelt the outer metal.

"You heard me." Rey marvels.

Ben holds his wound panting, "I never told you… how much… I really love those droids."

Across the Galaxy fighting ceases. Storm Troopers across all planets take off their helmets. Commanders and senators and world leaders shake hands and everyone tends to the wounded.

Families are found and united.

The senate is restored.

Ben observes the senate as leaders are elected and chosen, Rose is elected as a senator.

Training academies for force wielders are put in place across the Galaxy.

Ben and Rey fight alone on a green planet in front of a beautiful house. Rey beats him.

"You're dead!"

Ben splashes her with water from the fountain in the yard and they kiss and lay down in the grass holding hands. A ship looms over them and Chewbacca calls from the repaired Millennium Falcon.

Rey holds their baby girl tight then passes her to Ben, kissing her head.

"I won't be gone long."

She kisses Ben goodbye.

"C'mon sis, you're holding up the mission!"

Heretia and Finn shake their heads and disappear into the ship. Rey laughs and turns back to Ben one last time before closing the door.

"I love you." She says.

"We know." He smiles.

Rey boards the Millennium Falcon and takes off into hyperspace.

Peace in the Galaxy.

2


End file.
